Shades of Gray
by Moxie19
Summary: TAITO. Taichi and his friends has been having trouble with another gang... what happens if they deside to finalize all arguements in one final blow out... and what happens when Taichi finds himself in love during this time... Chaos.Chap7: Taito
1. Prologue: Teachers first day

Disclaimer:  I don't own digimon or it's charaters.

A/N: This is just a prologue or it could be a one shot story just for fun.  I wrote it just to see how it would turn out and, personally, I think it turned out fine.  I could continue this story to give to it plot consisting of gang wars, Yama angst, Taito, goldplated lucky knifes (don't ask) and an assortment of other things but this story, as of now, doesn't hold much plot (though it does hold a lot of cursing).  But if you're not all interested in seeing more because, it's good enough as it is, you don't want to keep track of another chapter story or something of the such (I'm trying to be optimistic) then say so in the review.  

Prologue (Or Not): The teachers first day 

Ms. O'Brien looked at her watch, coffee cup in her other hand as she took another sip.  The first day of school was starting in a few moments.  A class of grade twelves was first on her list for the day.  She was only a new teacher, recently out of university, and she was nervous at the thought that the students she'd be teaching were only a few years younger then her.  On a normal basis these students could have easily been her friends, companions, and she feared that they would eat her alive because of how young she was.  After all, when she was in school the knew teacher, the one that was less experienced, was the one to get the hardest time.  

            She remembered, on her graduation day, a teacher from her class had come up to her.  She never liked this teacher because of how strict she was and when she saw her university teacher walking up to her with her withered face, pale lips and stern complexion, she thought, 'I graduated!  You can't give me a detention now!'  But to her surprise the women smiled at Ms. O'Brien and said, 'Remember that when you enter the years in which you move from being taught to teaching that the rules all change.  It's kill or be killed.  Those kids will eat you alive if you don't get them first.  Make sure they are aware that you are the boss and not them, and your teaching years will swore.'  

            Remembering this, she stood up from the cushioned staff chair and took a deep breath.  She finished off her coffee and glanced at the watch on her wrist again.  _Time to go,_ she thought.  

            She walked to the door that led out of the staff room and dropped the Styrofoam cup into the trash by the door.  Hand on the metal handle, she turned and opened with a pull.  Stepping out into the dispersing hall, she stared at the children in which weren't much shorter then herself and started walking.  A male teacher saw her passing and wished her good luck on her first day.  She gave him a quick 'thanks' but didn't stop to chat.

            Taking a left down a corridor, she saw her new classroom coming up.  Taking a wavering breath she reached it and entered.  Some students were sitting on the desks talking to a few friends, some sat quietly at there seats.  Some were holding a girlfriend or boyfriends hand as they talked quietly to one 'n' other and, she blinked twice as she saw two boys doing the same.  But what she noticed the most was that, even though she already entered the class, no one noticed she was the teacher.  They probably thought she was just a knew student.  

            She cleared her throat and took on a firm, commanding tone of voice as she quickly walked towards one of the kids sitting on there desk talking to four others who were standing or sitting.  

            "At the beginning of the school year," She started abruptly.  All the students looked at her and eyes widened as they realized she was the teacher, many rushed to their seats.  She faced the boy on his desk and said, "I'd like to think that my students have respect for the hard work that went into getting the desks and supplies for this school but by sitting on them inappropriately, it seems unlikely."  The dark tone of skin the kid in front of her had, lightened drastically.  

            He stood up and said, "Sorry, sensei."  He bowed politely.  "I wasn't aware you were here."  

            "Should that matter?"  She asked in fake astonishment, "The school that does it's best to teach you, spent a large sum of money on the desk you just used improperly, but it's _okay_ because you thought you wouldn't get caught."  She paused and waited for a response.  He just stared at her for a moment but then his face took on a look of surprise as he realizes that he needed to respond to this.  

            "Oh… uh…"

            "I've heard enough.  Take a seat."  He nods and quickly sits.  She turned her back to the class and walked to her desk to look at the attendance.  

            "Bitch."  She heard someone, probably the kid's friend, mumble.

            "I'll ignore the colourful language for now but only because I have a class to teach."  She stated without turning around.  She looked at the attendance sheet in her hand, taking a pencil off her desk that she had organized earlier today, she turning around and addressed the class.  "Raise your hand when your name is called."  She paused to make sure everyone heard.  The silence that follows confirms what she wanted.  "Akeno?"  She usually only call out first names unless more then one person in her class had the same name.  Last names she has a hard time pronouncing sometimes so she tries to avoid it.  

            She looked up to see a kid with short dark brown hair, cut in the traditional male cut.  His skin was sun soaked and his eyebrows hung heavily over his eyes that made his eyes look like they were deep in his head.

            "Ichiro?"  Another kid puts up his hand.  He has dark purple hair, cut short in the front and shoulder length at the back, behind his ears.  His skin was pale.  "Joben?"  Joben puts his hand up hesitantly, like if he doesn't want to cooperate with me.  He scowls as he does this and his eyes look darker because of it.  Both eyes appear to be bruised or it could also appear like that if he didn't get enough sleep as of late.  _Insomnia_, she thought but didn't think more of it.  "Makoto?"  Another hand gets raised.  This kids a redhead.  Light freckles cover his face; his face seems to be devoid of emotion.  His blue eyes are bright but secluded.  "Maro?" 

            She looks up, waiting for a hand but at first one doesn't rise.  Someone leans over the row and pokes a kid in the arm with a pencil.  She was about to say something about this but when she saw the kid respond and then look up at me and raise his hand, she decides not to comment.  Maro's a brunette.  Well built, soft face, pale skin green eyes, sits in second row.  

            "Rei?" A slender pale hand gets raised.  He's a bit feminine.  Ms. O'Brien remembered seeing him and Ichiro holding hands when she walked in.  "Suki?"  She raises her hand up and four guys look her way.  She's wearing a tank top that I know was not aloud in the dress code.  A black mini skirt hugged her hips, which should have been the school uniform instead.  She turned her head and looked at one of the guys as her short dark green hair framed her pale face.  She winked at Joben and he smiles happily.  "Taichi?"  The kid that had been sitting on his desk raises his hand.  Taichi's well built, with tanned skin and brown hair.  His eyebrows are thick but the look suits him.  "Tami?"  A girl with long black, shining hair raises her hand.  She has tanned skin and green eyes with a glint of humor in them.  "Toshiro?"  A tanned hand with thick fingers raises.  He was looking at the paper on his desk and refuses to look up from it as his other hand continues to write.  Tami looks at him and rolls her eyes.  He has short, wavy black hair and if Ms. O'Brien could see his eyes, she'd see they were green.  "Yamato?"  She looked up from the attendance sheet expecting to see another hand up but doesn't.  "_Yamato_?"  She repeats incase she wasn't heard.  Still there's no response from the class.  

            She sighs and is about to put down the attendance sheet, after putting in the A for absent beside his name, when the door opens and a heavily breathing blond walks in.  He sees her and winces as he closes the wooden door behind him.  

            "So… I'm late?"  He says, one hand on his backpack's strap, back lowered a bit to indicate the heavy load he's carrying.  

            "I'm guessing you are Yamato then."  She says.  He winces again, hearing her neutral voice and knowing she's not just going to let him sit and get on with it.  He nods hesitantly.  "Do you respect me or do you see me as someone that will help you get away with things, like, for example, being late?"  

            She stands tall as he straightens himself.  "I'm sorry, sensei, for being late.  I have no excuses for it."  He says, then bows before straightening himself again.  She goes to say something but stops, being caught off guard by his indirect answer.  

She stares at him for a moment before saying, "Very well.  Go sit down."  He bows again and quickly ascends to his seat in the back left hand corner, closer to the door.  She turns to the class in whole and says, "My name is Ms. O'Brien.  Do not shorten my name to merely Ms. for I have no tolerance for laziness…" The lesson continued as planned with no interruptions.  

"…I suggest reading up to page one hundred and twenty three for tonight, there will be a quiz on it tomorrow."  The teacher informed.  Groans filled the room along with statements such as 'on the first day of school?' and others much to that style.  Ms. O'Brien ignored them and looked down at the notes she had on her desk.  She put them into her file folder and watched over the class.  

She watched as a kid, Taichi, walked over two rows and gave a piece of paper to a student.  She had noticed that Taichi had been taking notes on everything she had said.  The boy used weird hand gestures and Taichi responded with what seemed to be a yep and a nod as a smile grew on his face.  The other child, she remembered was named Maro, brought his hand to his chest and made a semi downward arc with it.  She realized then that he was deaf.  Taichi had taken notes for him, she finally understood.  

She looked to the back of the class to see the blond that had come in late that morning, Yamato, struggling with his backpack.  It appeared to be packed to the gills with something and he just stuffed his binder into it too.  He lifted it, with difficulty, over his shoulder and held it there.  He had a light jacket on that seemed withered and too flimsy for the temperatures out side.  

The weight of what he was carrying caused his back to hunch as he walked down the row only stopping when, Taichi unknowingly, blocked his way.  He opened his mouth a moment before closing it again and squeezed through the small gape in between Taichi and the desks.  

Taichi looked at him and glared, he said something that she couldn't hear but undoubtedly was rude.  Yamato returned the glare and said something too; it appeared to be something of sarcasm, indicated by the roll of his eyes.  Maro stuck his finger up at Yamato's back but Yamato, as if he were a psychic, turned his head and gave Maro a glare as well, before turning around and leaving the class.  

Back when she was in school she couldn't remember noticing all these things.  She couldn't remember someone going the extra mile for one person and… _snubbing_ another.  She had been doing this job for merely an hour or so and she was already having a hard time remembering how it was that she could sit amongst the students and be so ignorant to the way everyone acted towards one an other.  _I guess it's always clearer through the third persons Point of View,_ She thought.  _I wonder what it would be to be one of those I teach…_

"Shit."  Taichi cussed.  

"I know what you mean…" Joben said from behind him as they listened to the school bell ring with numbed consciences.  People around started getting up and packing their things.  Taichi felt a rolled up piece of paper smack his forehead. 

"No use crying over it."  Ichiro said as he stuffed the paper he hit Taichi with in his binder.  Taichi and Joben stood up gloomily and started packing away their things.  

"Shit.  Not like it's a long essay but still… shit.  With this and the book we have to read and what ever else we have to do by the end of the day… shit.  I don't even want to think about what it will be like when the work starts getting heavy later in the year."  Taichi's other friends nodded as they waited for him.  

He picked up his binder and the three walked out.  In the hall the three stopped.  "Where's you're guy's lockers?" Joden asked.  Taichi pointed to his right while Ichiro pointed to his left.  "Mines down that hall."  He pointed to the one in front of them with a sigh.  

"Well, then, see ya guys."  Taichi said as he took a step in the direction of his locker and half turning to look at his friends.

"Ya, see you in a few minutes in the cafeteria."  Taichi nodded at Ichiro and they split up.  Taichi went his way, through the corridor and too his locker.  He had a three-page essay on what started WWII.  He had to do that and read the book 'The Firm' for his Japanese class.  Well only 123 pages of it.  _So much better, huh?_  He thought sarcastically.  

He turned down a knew hall and nearly got ran over by Akeno.  "Sorry, Tai."  He grumbled.  

Taichi saw the strained look upon his sometimes friend-sometimes enemy's face and asked, "What's the matter?"

"My phone."  Akeno said, not looking at the brunette.  His head spun wildly as he tried to force his mind to work on something.  "It's missing.  I only put it down for a, mother fucking MINUTE!!!"  He shouted as Taichi winced, people turning their head to see if there was going to be a fight and turning back to what they were doing when nothing exciting was happening.

Akeno then looked at Taichi, eyes unwavering.  "Some mother fucker stole it, I'll tell you that.  That I know!  I just _got_ that phone too!"  He looked away again, putting his hand on the back of his neck.  "When I find out who stole it I'm going to beat them into the ground.  Girl, guy, doesn't matter.  I'll beat the shit outta them."  He cussed and left off down the hall again before Taichi could get a word past his lips.  

Taichi shrugged and hoped no body got too hurt with Akeno on the warpath.  He was about to continue walking again when a girl ran out from around the corner.  She stopped and looked at Taichi.  "Oh hey.  You seen Akeno.  I implied that someone might have stolen his phone and he took it as a sure deal so now he's..." 

"…On the warpath?  I know.  He went that way," I pointed down the hall behind me and she gives me a grateful smile.

"Thanks Tai."

"No prob Mimi."  So Mimi ran in the direction that Akeno had gone, trying to go as fast as she could with her two inch heals that really wasn't aloud at school, so the dress code said, but cell phones weren't aloud either and Akeno always brought his so she didn't see the harm in her shoes.  

Her hair hung down in pink tendrils that she knew got other people's attention, which, by the way, she loved.  She wore her school uniform, which, at one point, was green, but now her dress was a nice shade of blue that went beautifully with her pink blazer.  She was pulled into the office because of this, when she first came to school with the knew colours.  She had given the principal, Mr. Benson, such a long and detailed explanation that seemed to be filled with so much illogical jumble that by the end of it he just didn't care.  

She saw Akeno up a bit, a small crowd pilling around as Akeno held Rei up to the locker and glaring at him murderously.  

"I swear.  You know me, I wouldn't.  Not from you.  Not from the gang."  He defended desperately.  Akeno didn't believe him on bit.

"You lying male bitch.  This time Ichiro isn't here to back you up, now what are you going to do.  I'll give you a hint.  RETURN MY PHONE!!!"  Mimi ran up to Akeno and started tugging on his arms.  

"Akeno, Rei's supposed to be your friend.  Stop this.  I don't think he stole it.  Really I don't."  She tried, just as despite as Rei looked, for Akeno to believe.  Akeno relaxed and dropped Rei.

"Sorry man."  Akeno apologized.  "So you didn't?"  Rei got to his feet, hand at his chest and shook his head.  Akeno hit his shoulder and said, "Sorry."  

"It's okay.  Sorry but I don't know where your phone is."  Akeno started off with that menacing look to him again, just more calm this time then before as he continued his search for his phone.  

Mimi stayed a second and debated if she should make sure Rei was okay or if Akeno was going to try to kill anyone else.  Rei gave her a smile as the crowd started to disperse.  "Sorry.  Keep clean."  Mimi offered before running to catch up with Akeno.  

"Rei!"  A new voice shouted.  Rei looked over to see his boyfriend run up to him and hug him.  He pulled back and looked Rei over.  "You okay?  Mina told me Akeno attacked you."

Rei looked over Ichiro's shoulder at the girl wearing the baggy black jeans and the small white shirt.  He gave her a smile and then turned back to Ichiro.  "Yeah, thanks."  He then hugged his boyfriend and they started walking, not noticing the redhead that was still watching with vacant eyes as the crowd lessened around him to only one other person who was now walking away.

The red head, Koushiro, turned slowly, hand on his backpack's strap as he gave one last lingering look at the spot that had brought the crowd to.  He started down the corridor seeing three kids, older then him and taller, to his disappointment, run down the corridor and stopped a few feet away.  One of them turned to him and said, "I heard there was a fight.  What happened?"  _News travels fast,_ he thought.  

"Yeah."  Koushiro said neutrally.  "These two girls just started this fight over some guy.  It was big until, Mr. Benson got here."  

"Aw.  And I missed two chicks fighting _too_.  This is just not my day."  The other kid said.  Koushiro shrugged as he continued to walk down the corridor leaving Joben, Mai and Kamlyn in the back.  

"Joben, every day isn't your day."  Kamlyn stated, tiredly.  

"I'm going to find my girlfriend, Mina, now.  'Kay?  So if you don't mind."  And with a little wave Mai left down the almost empty hallway.  Heading down it at a quickened pass she thought of her love.  With each passing thought her excitement grew.  She always got excited about seeing Mina.  She started jogging and that only led into an all out run.  

"I suggest being respectful of the rules this school had placed down for your safety."  Mai stopped running and turned too look at a young teacher, Ms. O'Brien, who had just walked out of her new class.  

"Sorry, Miss."

"Ms. O'Brien, thank you very much.  Call me by my name if you decide to call me at all."  Mai nodded and started walking in the direction she had been heading.  

Ms. O'Brien headed towards the staff room to have her lunch.  The first half of school was done and she already learnt more then the teacher's school had taught her. 

As she reached the staff room, she turned the doorknob and pushed it to enter the medium size room.  "How was your first day?"  She was asked as she walked in.  She looked up to see the same young male teacher that had gave her a 'good luck' greeting that morning.  He was sitting in the staff chairing eating his lunch.  

"Interesting.  I have some really amazing students."  He nodded and took another bite out of his sandwich as she got a cup of coffee.  

To be continued or Owari.  (one or the other) 

A/N: If you want me to continue or to just call this finish say so in the review.  Also, if you could be so kind, give me some creative criticism.  I know I'm not that best writer… or close to it, but I'd like to get better and if you could tell me what you like what you don't like and possibly why then it will help.  Also if you have a helpful suggestion about what could be added, don't be shy, tell me… But be appropriate.  Not like I really have to remind you of that.  So, please review.  


	2. Clashes of many

Disclaimer:  I'm not going to repeat myself… I do that enough in my stories… the disclaimer is on the porlogue chap…

Shades of Gray 

Taichi closed his locker, having just thrown all his books into it and taken out what was needed to be taken home for the night, slightly angered by the fact that all his classes had given him homework.  He was lucky he was used to staying up late because this was going to take him forever.  He turned to look at Maro who was a few lockers away from him.       

            Maro closed his locker and picked his backpack off the floor.  He turned to Taichi and grinned as he tried to converse with sign language that he had been taught to through his whole life.  Taichi, though, didn't know it as well as Maro did and was dumbfounded as Maro worked his hands quickly in the form of letters and shapes before stopping at the vacant look upon his friends face.  

            Taichi knew some sign language if Maro did it slow enough but Maro didn't have time at the moment.  Maro took a pad of paper out of his pocket, that he always put there whenever he had something lengthy to say,  He also always kept a handy pencil with him.  He used the locker as a support for the pad and started writing with it.  When finished he handed it to Taichi who red it aloud.  

            "I have to go to my math class because I stuck my finger up at the teacher for something.  Don't wait up.  I think I'll be taking awhile."  Taichi chucked at this.  Maro was always getting in trouble for this stuff.  More trouble then someone else, lets say Akeno, would get into because of his innocent complexion.  The teachers gets caught off guard by his rude demeanor and feels angrier by this then if some large tough guy did the same thing.  

            Taichi nodded and spoke slowly enough for Maro to read his lips.  "Alright.  See you tomorrow."  Maro focused his attention on Taichi's lips until he completed his sentences and nodded, giving Taichi a grin before walking away down the corridor.  Maro could work his lips in the form of words from watching how lips move for so long but he could never get the words to leave his lips correctly.  Usually his tongue didn't do what he wanted it to do or he didn't now how to make his voice work correctly.  Either way, he didn't speak.

            Taichi turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction towards the front exit.  The halls were clear and he assumed the front to be as well for it was the end of the first day of school, the worst day of school, and everyone, undoubtedly, were eager to return to their homes or hang out with friends anywhere else but school. 

            Taichi, for one, had to go home.  He had to baby-sit his little sister, who, by the way, was old enough to look after herself.  After all she was only fourteen but their parents were overprotective and wanted to go out that night so he had to 'baby-sit' his sister.  In all actuality, they were going to wait for their parents to leave before Kari was going to go to her friends house and be back by eight for when there parents will call and want to speak with her.  The 'babysitting' has been the same for the past two years, if not, more.

            He reached the doors in which he would be granted his freedom from the building he had spent his day in so far and pushed through it.  On the other side, down the steps, five or so meters from him were Akeno was pushing a blond that Taichi recognized from a few classes of his.  Joben and Toshiro tried to talk Akeno out of beating the frightened blond to a pulp while not getting into a fight with the enraged brunette.  

            I quickly walked over to the seen.  "You lying son of a bitch." Akeno raised his fist up as the blond's eyes widened from his sitting position he was just forced into on the ground.  

            The fist went flying and the blond eyes tightened in anticipation of the blow to come.  Taichi caught the fist just before it hit.  

Akeno looked at him with a glare.  "Taichi… Fuck off."  He said to Tai as he wrenched his arm away from the other boys grasp.  The blond, which Taichi remembered as Yamato, opened his eyes and looked up into the scene above that would decide his fate.  

"What's up Akeno?"  Taichi asked, while keeping them fixed on the other boys enflamed ones.  

"Someone said they saw this ass steal my phone.  I heard it from a reliable source too."  

Taichi gave Akeno a skeptical look.  "I'd believe that more if it came from Maro."  Taichi said.  "When talking about rumors, there are not reliable sources." 

Akeno looked down at the blond that was giving him a pleading look, hoping against hope that he would believe Taichi.  Akeno looked up at Taichi and said; now more level headed, "I still think he did it."  

"Listen to Taichi."  Toshiro said, finally.  "The guy could be mistaken?"  

"The culprit is blond, the guy said.  How many blonds are exactly in our school.  No… scratch that, in Japan."  Yamato quickly stood up, his eyes wide as he stared at the larger boy.  

"I didn't.  I don't even know you.  Why would I steal your phone?"  He tried.  

Akeno regarded him with a glare and said, "Because you don't even know me, bitch."  He then turned his full attention back to the blond boy.  "And, I swear, if you don't return my phone then I will make you hurt so bad you'll be cussing because you're alive."  

Yamato took a step back, knowing he wouldn't be able to out run this boy if he tried, and brought his hands up in defense.  "I didn't!  I didn't steal anything.  You have to believe me.  I didn't, I didn't, I didn't!" 

"I don't have to believe nothing, short shit."  Yamato winced.  

"Akeno, give him a break."  Taichi said as Akeno pushed Yamato again and the blond toppled onto the ground.  Taichi ran out in front of Akeno.  "Did you even check with the office first?  Maybe someone saw it and returned it to the office for the lost 'n' found."  Taichi said in a last ditch attempt.  

Akeno stopped and thought about this.  "Hmmm…"  He said thoughtfully.  "I didn't.  I'll do that now…"  He then glared at the blond.  "And if it's not there, be prepared to have proof you didn't steal my phone."  With that Akeno turned started jogging back into the school.  The other two said their good byes and followed Akeno into the school, probably curious about if the phones there too.  

He turned to see Yamato clumsily get to his feet and dust himself off.  He looked up at Taichi with a frown, eyes holding something that resembled guilt.  Without saying a word he turned around and started walking away from the school.  

"Hey!"  Taichi shouted and he jogged to walk beside the blond.  "Shouldn't I get a thanks or something?  I just saved you big time, knowing Akeno."  

"Thanks…" the blond mumbled under his breath yet he was pretty sure the brunette had heard.  He avoided eye contact and said in a more open voice.  "I didn't really need the help.  I could have done it on my own."  

Taichi put his hands into the pockets of his open jacket that covered his blazer.  "You obviously don't know Akeno."  

Taichi didn't notice as Yamato's eyes narrowed as they got to the side walk and walked off the school grounds.  "Don't you have some other place to be?"  Yamato asked, rudely.  

Taichi was caught off guard by the rude comment.  It was the same with Maro.  Yamato looked innocent enough but had bite, that was for sure.  Taichi stopped and glared at Yamato.  "Hey, I just saved …"

"I didn't need it!"  Yamato barked as he spun around, hair twirling as he did.  He spread his arms apart and said, "When you look at me you see some scrawny ass, no good kid.  Well, guess what.  I'm stronger then you think and could probably take you down in a sec… so don't make me embarrass you."  With that he turned back around and started walking away, leaving Taichi to think of what had just happened.  

As Yamato walked down the road, his hand went unconsciously into his pocket and felt the stolen phone in there that he made sure was off. 

The school days went by, days turned to night and nights to days.  The sun rose and set six times and began to set again as the day slowly started to turn to night over the city of Odiaba.  Younger children were in as the older ones went out.  Civilization of humans seemed to always be separated by age.  While the younger ones were diurnal and went in at night the older strayed out, into the night air for whatever reason they could think of.  

Taichi and his friends were of no exception.  Him, Akeno, Mina, Chico, Joben, Kado, Maro, Rei, Ichiro, Tameo, Toshiro, Mai, Suki and Tami were all in the great Odiaba park.  The group came to this part of Odiaba's on regular occasions.  It was actually quiet beautiful they would notice if someone other then Rei and Mai would actually look at it.  

It was half surrounded by foliage but the trees were far enough away that whoever kept the grass cut had an easy time mowing there.  A paved sidewalk outlined the fencing that separated a small cliff with a sandy three-foot shore at the bottom that seemed to only be on that part of the lake that spread out over the distance.  The moon seemed to pour over it with it's light, reflecting beautifully off the surface.  

Akeno took a slow drag out of his cigarette, it's end glowing red in the night, before taking it away from his mouth with his index and thumb, enjoying how the stuff flowed down his throat and polluted his lungs.  He slowly exhaled the smoke into the light breeze and  let it get swept away in the chilling air.  

Kado hit Akeno's shoulder as if to say that he wanted a drag.  Akeno deciphered the hit correctly as he handed the cigarette to his friend who took a drag and handed it back.  

"I know the kid stole my phone, Taichi."  Akeno said, continuing the conversation that the two obviously were having.  

"The same way you were sure that Rei stole your phone.  Mimi told me 'bout how you acted on the first day.  Might I mention just how stupid it was?"  Taichi said quiet calmly while leaning his back on a tree, his hands in the pockets of his open coat.  The thing was pretty warm, despite it's appearance.  It was made of a thick material that could easily be mistaken for leather; his sleeves were a dark blue that nearly matched the black the rest of his coat was made out of.  

"He's been avoiding me all week.  He's been at school and I've seen him in our Japanese class…"

"I've seen him there too and in my nutrition's class."  Suki added in her soft voice.  

"… But every time the class ends he's gone before I have the chance to pack my things away.  He stole it."  Akeno continued.  

"Now, don't get me wrong, Akeno."  Taichi said, while pushing himself up from the leaning position against the tree and walked to the two-foot, green fence that separated the green foliage from the blue water.  He rested his arms on it, beside Akeno, his hands together, and looked at Akeno with composed eyes.  "I don't really like the guy.  He didn't even thank me when I helped him, in fact he just shoved me off, but I don't think you letting your anger and pride rule your judgment all the time is, exactly, helpful.  You could be making a big mistake."  

Akeno narrowed his eyes, taking offence to what Taichi had said, "Well, now let me give _you_ some advice, Tai.  Stay out of it.  This is my buzz and I'll deal with it on my own."  

Taichi shrugged indifferently as he turned his body to lean against the green fence in the same style Akeno was with Kade.  "Fine, but when you realize you were wrong after killing the blond, remember this one phrase… 'Taichi was right'."  

Akeno laughed and shoved the brunette's shoulder slightly.  "Yeah right.  I'd love to see a time when you're right."  Taichi shrugged as well as he took out a pack of cigarettes as well. 

"Well," Came Mina's voice.  "Now that that's settled, lets do something fun."  Mai, who was in Mina's arms looking out over the water, turned her head to look up at her.  

"Aw, I was enjoying it here.  It's so calm…"  she then smiled and closed her eyes, letting the wind pass through her short dark purple hair.  

"Yeah… but you'll have more fun at the mall or arcade."  Mina said wistfully.  Mai nodded, showing her agreement, knowing she would have fun as long as Mina was there.  

"Sure, but what's opened at this time.  It's after eleven."  Taichi said.  Usually it would have been earlier before they decided what they wanted to do but with all the homework they all got, they had to leave a bit later.  

"How 'bout The Axis?"  Chico suggests.  The Axis is a club not that far from Odiaba park.  It was a good club, not the best, but good… not to mention they didn't ask for ID to enter.  It was a shame they asked for it for alcohol.  They were just lucky that Tomeo looked about twenty three and Toshiro was always thought to be twenty.  Akeno could pass as nineteen but he'd still need some ID with him.  

Taichi shrugged indifferently as others showed that they were game.  Decided, they headed back through the greenery and to the nightclub as mentioned.            

The bass was heavy.  It vibrated through the floors and everything on it.  People used it to help guard their body through a rhythm called dance.  Black lights caused the place to alight in a multitude of colours.  Some people sat at tables drinking, while ignoring how there drinks flowed with ripples from the same pounding that was causing the table to lightly shake.  Some group of teens just stood by a corner of the bar that was to there far right, talking to one an other.  

Taichi was the first to walk through the doors of The Axes.  Giving it a quick look around as he traveled further into it's domain.  Akeno came in next, looking over the crowd as well and stood beside Taichi waiting for the rest to enter.  Each came in and checked their surrounding which clashed drastically with the calm empty streets they just walked in from.  

"Lets split up."  Toshiro suggested as he looked at Tami.  

"Yeah…"  Tami said as Toshiro led them to the dance floor.  

"Actually, that's a good idea.  Right Rei?"  Rei nodded as they walked to the dance floor too.  Akeno eyed some girls and took off without a word.  Suzi  

Taichi turned to Maro and spoke slow enough for Maro to read his lips.  "Wanna go to the bar?"  Maro nodded and Taichi turned to Tomeo as if to give the same offer to him.  

Tomeo shrugged.  "Sure, I'll come."  The three then left, leaving the rest to figure out what to do.  They got to the bar and sat on the stools that had black leather seats.  Tomeo grabbed a handful of peanuts in a nearby glass container and started eating them.  Maro started looking around for the bartender while Taichi pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lighter.  He put a cig to his lips and went to light it when he was startled to a thud in front of him.  

He looked up at saw the blond, Yamato, standing on the other side of the bar.  "No smoking."  He said.  

Taichi took his cigarette out of his mouth and put it in between his forefinger and middle finger as he rested his forearm on the counter that was labeled the bar.  "Why are you here?"  Taichi asked.  Yamato took a towel was on the counter beside Taichi.  

"I work here, what do you think?"  He said with a glare.  

"Kinda young aren't ya."  Taichi said.  He saw Maro out of the corner of his eye trying to read their lips to understand what was going on.  Tomeo was watching but only with half of his attention as he grabbed another handful of peanuts.  

"So are you considering in this club your supposed to be nineteen or older."  Taichi took the cigarette in his fingers and put it too his lips again.

"I said no smoking."  Taichi just seemed to ignore him as he lit it and inhaled deeply.  He then looked back up and blew it into the blonds face.  

Yamato, held his breath while closing his eyes and batting at the smoke around his face.  He opened his eyes again and said, just as calm as he was before.  "Don't make me kick you out because I will be more then willing to do that."  Yamato warned.

"I don't see a 'no smoking' sign."  Taichi responded.  Yamato turned around and picked up a marker then drew a cigarette with an X on it onto the mirror that was beside the glasses Maro's direct view.  He then turned around and looked at Taichi with his cool eyes.  

Taichi sighed and put the cigarette out on the counter, leaving a black burn mark on the dark wooden surface, while its ashes were scattered causing a mess.  

Yamato glared at the brunette but kept his cool complexion as the brunette did the same.  Yamato turned to Maro then and asked, "What would you like to have?"

Maro made some quick hand gestures, when he was done Taichi was smirking knowing the blond wouldn't understand but was surprised when Yamato nodded and turned around to fix a drink.  A moment later Maro had what he asked for and smiled.  Taichi gaped.  "You know hand language?"  

Yamato acknowledged him with a glare and said shortly, "Yeah, and two other languages.  What's the point?"  Taichi shrugged and looked down at the burnt cedar.

"I'll have a Rye and water."  Taichi said.

"I'll have to see some ID."  

Taichi looked up, "You didn't ask Maro for ID!"  He glared.

"Yeah, well, Maro didn't piss me off… yet…"  Yamato added through slanted eyes.  

Tomeo chuckled, "That's why you never piss a women off."  Yamato gave him a glare as well.  

"I'll also need ID from you."  

Tomeo looked up sharply and glared, "Fuck you!"  He barked.  He then stood up and stomped away.  

Yamato then turned back to Taichi and said, "Now would you like something, and possibly a sippy cup with that."  

The brunette stood up, "Fuck you."  He said more calmly then Tomeo before following Tomeo off into the rest of the club, leaving a happy Maro who was growing happier by the minute.

Taichi was sitting at the far end of the club talking to Mina at a round table that wobbled slightly.  Mai and Suzi were trying to talk Toshiro into buying them a drink while Toshiro kept saying no for the reason of 'I don't want to' as Toshiro kept explaining.  

Taichi was trying to have a good time, which seemed impossible for the blond had gotten under his skin and for some reason he couldn't shake it.  _Yamato's just lucky Akeno didn't notice he was here,_  Taichi thought as he half listened to Mina talk about a new bad that was coming their way.  

Taichi had considered going to Akeno and telling him about the blond's presence but decided against it since he didn't want to be band from that place over Akeno getting into a fight.  By the way, most likely when they leave Akeno will have already made a confrontation with the blond that night.  

"So, what's the band's name?"  I ask as she takes a sip of the water she had got since Tomeo couldn't get an alcoholic drink and Toshiro was being stubborn.  

She shrugged, "I don't know.  It's some French or English, or Spanish, or… Greek name… what do you think, that I'm good at my multi languages class.  I barely passed my Japanese class last year.  All I know is that the name is spelt with a lot of weird shapes that I think are called… letters?  I don't know."  She shrugged, "Whatever."  She took another sip.  

Taichi shrugged too and looked at the table that his arms lay across on.  Mina looked up at him.  She knew he was upset and she was trying to cheer him up but she didn't know how to.  

Finally she decided to just be blunt.  "Taichi, what's up?"  He looked up at her and sighed.

"Nothing… well… You know Yamato?"  Taichi asked before continuing.

"The one Akeno thinks stole his phone?"  She asked as she tilted her head ever so slightly.  

He nodded.  "Yeah, well, he's here."  Her eyes widened with this.  

"He is?  Does Akeno know?"  Taichi shook his head.  She sighed in relief and he nearly chuckled at this.  Everyone knows how Akeno can get when he places blames and its never pretty.  "Where is he?"

"By the bar.  He's the bar tender."  

She tilted her head again.  "Doesn't he go to our school?"  Taichi nodded again.  "Then isn't he too young to work here.  It's one think to be in this club but to work.  I thought you needed a license or something."  

"You do."  He stated.  "He probably has a fake one or something.  Whatever.  It doesn't matter.  Just earlier he pissed me off and I can't shake it.  Fuck."  Taichi mumbled as he combed his fingers through his hair.  "There has been no one that can get under my skin like that and I don't even know him… well I know him.  I know his name and that he's a jerk but that's it.  And yet I can't shake him.  It pissed me off but I've had people bitch me out more then he did and I could always deal with that easily."

Taichi put his head down on the small round table as Mina turned her head towards the bar to see who Taichi was referring to.  She heard of Yamato and maybe she would remember if she's ever met him before if she saw him.  When she spotted the bar tender attending Toshiro who looked unhappy as Mai and Suki giggled behind him, she asked, "The blond?"  

Taichi looked up and followed the pointing finger that Mina had held up.  He nodded.

"He's cute… for a guy.  Maybe you like him."  She suggested.  

He looks at her skeptically, "Are your ears clean?  Did you just miss the part where I said he's a jerk?"  

She shrugged.  "I've heard you call people ten times worse then that.  Maybe you love him… maybe it was love at first sight?"  She clasped her hands together as she mocked him.  "Oooooo.  How cute!  You're in love!  Young love.  Can I be the maid of honor?  Who's going to where the dress?"  

Taichi chuckled, "Him.  And in his bouquet I'll plant a bomb."  

"Your weddings not going to be too successful."  She said dully.  

"It'll save on the divorce lawyer."

"And the money you save can be put on the defense lawyer.  What a triumph?"  He laughed.  He then reached across the table and took her water.  He took a sip, ignoring her 'hey' as he did.  

He put down the glass and was surprised to see Akeno running up to the table from behind Mina.  "Guess what, Tai?"  He said, sounding and looking worried.

Mina and Taichi exchanged a look before both of us looking back up at him.  "What?"  Taichi asked.  But Akeno didn't answer.  He just turned his body slightly to look towards the door that they had entered in from when we first got here and pointed.  

Standing two feet away from the door was the infamous Bobby.  His name is actually Botan but he went to America for a year and when he came back he was deemed Bobby.  Taichi thought the name sounded weird and didn't really understand why he'd want people to call him that but didn't argue.  Him and his friends argued enough with Bobby with out bringing up the name change.   

Though Taichi nor Akeno considered his group of friends a gang other people did.  Though Taichi, Akeno and them did spend there time together and did some not-so-nice things together, (like braking into Radio Shack though they didn't steal anything since the alarm came on before they could) they didn't think of them selves as a gang.  But Bobby was very happy to consider his group of friends and himself a gang.  He would be considered the leader.  And since both were considered gangs and the two were known for their quarrels, whenever the two were in the same room as one another it seemed to grow quieter and people tried to leave without being noticed to avoid the 'Gang's Clashes'.

The three watched as Bobby looked over the bar.  Even from where he stood, Taichi could see Bobby's eyes brighten as he walked towards the bar and took a seat.  

"That bitch."  He heard Akeno hiss as he caught sight of the blond bartender.  Angrily, Akeno walked towards Bobby and a few of his guys that sat on the stools.  Taichi was about to follow before he stopped himself and turned back to Mina.  

She was already standing up, eyes narrowed, ready to attend the to-be-fight that was going to occur between Akeno and Taichi friends and Bobby and his gang.  "Mina, stay."  He said sternly.  

She rolled her eyes as her hands landed on her hips.  "Tai, I'm not a dog."  

"That doesn't mean your coming.  If Bobby starts a fight I want us to have surprise on our side.  If he knows everyone that will be fighting against him then he'll be able to win that much easier."  She sighed as one of her hands fell limply to her side.

"Fine… but careful, Taichi."  Taichi nodded.  He walked quickly through the crowds of people and to the bar just as Akeno sat down beside Bobby as if they were old friends.  Taichi sat beside Akeno.  

Silence reigned between the rival gangs for a time as both stared forward at nothing.  The bartender, Yamato, was on the other side of the bar helping some of the crowd that had come in just before Bobby.  Yamato hadn't even noticed Taichi and the others at the opposite side of the bar from him.  

Finally, the silence was broken.  "What are you all doing in this neighborhood?  Even more,"  Bobby paused a moment then turned to look at Akeno and Tai.  "What are you doing in The Axis?"  

"Why would that matter?"  Akeno asked cooler, returning the gaze that the older boy had on him.  

"Because I own these parts."  

Taichi now turned to the brunette, Bobby.  "Since when?"

"Since ever…"  He then chuckled.  "Well not really but it's been a while now."  Everyone went quiet again as Yamato came within hearing distance of the group.  The blond didn't even notice them, probably tired from the long shift he has and the late hour happened to be.  The group watched him as he put a glass under a thin black hose that spit out a gold-ish brown liquid before stopping it and switching hose for a blue one and squirted out a clear liquid.  He did the same for another glass, added ice cubes, mixed it with a straw and taking it back to the far end.  "The bartender's kind of young but he seems to know what he's doing."  Bobby analyzed.  

Akeno snorted.  "The bartender owes me a phone."  Taichi elbowed him in the side and glared at him as if to say, 'leave it be' but Akeno didn't acknowledge it.

Bobby raised his hand over his head, leaning a bit over the counter; he tried to get Yamato's attention.  Yamato saw the older boy and sighed.  He was really tired and wished he could just go home.  He walked towards the one who wanted something all while his head down for he was too tired too raise it until he had too.  

When he was almost in front of Bobby he glanced up and froze upon seeing Akeno, Taichi and now recognizing Bobby.  He cursed under his breath as he forced himself to keep walking.  Giving Taichi a quick glare and ignoring Akeno completely, he asked, "What would you like?"  

"Alabama Slammer."  Yamato nodded and, though he played it cool, they could still see how nervous he was from how his skin stayed the same sheet white even after he turned around and walked to the small, multi-coloured hoses to make up the drink.  "So, how long do you plan to stay at The Axis since it's my territory?"  

Taichi snorted, "As long as we want because The Axis happens to be for the public, not just you and some locals."  

Bobby sent a glare to Taichi who returned it with the same ferocity but before Bobby could retort anything, Yamato came back with the drink and placed it in front of Bobby but before he had a chance to pull his arm away, Akeno grabbed his wrist.  "Don't I get to order?"  He said as Yamato met his eyes with a more collected look then he had before.  "After all I just want a beer with a side of 'my phone'."  

"Fuck off."  Yamato answered icily.  "Get a life and stop accusing me for stealing your phone when you probably just misplaced it."  Yamato's eyes were cold enough to chill a penguin but Akeno's matched those ice ones with ones of fire.  

Bobby chuckled.  "You just go told, Ake-y."  

Akeno turned his gaze to Bobby for a second, "Shut up."  Then back to Yamato.  "I know you did.  You can't lie to me."  

"Yeah, and I heard that you 'knew' Rei stole it too and he's supposed to be your friend."  

Akeno laughed and swiped the side of his nose with his thumb.  "Yeah, yeah that means a lot coming from you, who has no friends."  He said.  He let go of the blonds wrists as the blue eyes narrowed and through them you could see him searching for a response but all he could come up with was…

"Fuck you."  With that he turned around and started walking  away and out from behind the counter for it was now approximately two o'clock and his shift was over.  

"Heh, told off again."  Bobby muttered.  

"I said, 'shut the fuck up'."  Akeno barely managed to keep in his frustration and didn't mind showing it.  

Bobby, though, didn't even try to detain his anger and stood up to tower over Akeno.  "Watch what you say to me!"  

Akeno stood to match his height, "Fuck off!"  Taichi rushed to his feet and stood just behind Akeno.  He gave a quick glance to the dance floor to see a number of people just watching.  Mina started to walk their way and so did Ichiro but he raised his hand just enough to form a flat palm and push outwards to tell them to stop.  He kept his hand low so that Bobby didn't pick up on it.  

Taichi returned his gaze to the two angered teens to see Bobby shoving Akeno.  "Would you like to repeat that, bitch?"  Bobby asked with narrowed eyes.  

Akeno shoved back.  His hand quickly went to his pocket and he grabbed onto a switchblade… the switchblade… everyone knew of it.  It was gold; Akeno called it lucky and never lost a match with it.  It was reasonably small and the blade was just as long as the handle.  It was strong and he had kept it for years and in the best condition.  Of course it's not real gold, just plated.  

Taichi jumped forward and grabbed onto Akeno's arm, the one that held the knife, and said, "Akeno, if you're going to get into a fight, give me the blade."  Akeno didn't stop glaring at Bobby as he nodded and handed it over.  

"Alright, Tai.  I didn't really feel like getting into a fight now anyways."  Akeno said as he turned around but couldn't go any further for a hand was placed on his shoulder and Bobby's deep voice said…

"Maybe you don't want to fight but what makes you think I don't?"  Akeno was spun around and came face to face with the rock hard surface of Bobby's fist.  He stumbled back and fell, banging his head on the hard floor.  

Taichi gasped upon this but didn't hesitate to charge at Bobby and hit his midsection with a painful blow of the fist.   Bobby fell back and clutched his stomach that's when a few of Bobby's friends came in from the crowd and started to fight.  Ichiro, Tameo, Chico, Mina, Toshiro, Joben, Kado and Rei came out from the crowd and started to get involved in the brawl.  The crowd started to dissipate and as Taichi punched some guy in the face he saw Yamato standing at the far side of the room, watching, and, if Taichi didn't know better, he'd even say that the blond showed signs of fear.  He almost looked lost like he was supposed to do something to stop the fight but didn't know what.  

Taichi couldn't analyze it anymore as some big block came up from behind him and gamed their knuckles into his spin causing him to fall to his knees.  He turned around and stood up; bringing his knee up in the process he kneed the guy in the stomach and ducked as the guy tried to punch him.  He swiped at the older one's head but the guy maneuvered it as well and beat Taichi in the face with his fist.  Taichi felt blood start to drip from his nose and but his adrenalin didn't let him feel what he knew he'd feel later.  

He heard someone shout as he was punched again he swiped back and when he expected another blow it didn't come.  He looked around and noticed that the fight has stopped and Akeno along with Bobby were being pushed towards the main doors by two big guys which were probably the guards or bouncers.  Taichi looked around and saw Yamato walking out from behind a swinging doors looking more relieved.  He was probably the one who got the two guys.  

_He's really not as tough as he plays to be_, Taichi realized just then before the shouting of the guards demanded them to leave before the police got there.         

A/N:  Guess what?  I chose to continue this… How'd you guess?  Anyways, I'm really enjoying this story a lot and… sorry for making Yamato the one who stole the phone but he has reason and if things go as planned he should explain it in the next chapter. 


	3. The difference between friends

The Difference between friends 

Taichi sat in his seat at the beginning of school.  Taichi glared at Akeno who sat on top of the desk to his right.  Toshiro was in front Akeno, sitting in the seat while writing and half listening to the argument Taichi and Akeno were persistent to win.

"He did _not_."  Taichi said as his anger started to get to him.  

"He did, fucking, too."  Akeno's anger was no better.

Toshiro sighed, "I thought you guys settled this argument last night.  Remember, Taichi?  You said you'd stay out of it?"  Toshiro didn't even look up from the paper he was writing on.  

Tai snorted.  "Yeah.  That's what I said but Akeno always throws things out of proportion…"

"No I don't…"

"And when he finds out he's wrong it's me that cleans up the mess he made with apologies or bribes, depending on the size of the argument or whatever else you want to call it."  

Akeno chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, sure Taichi.  Name the last time you had to 'clean up the mess'."  

Taichi narrowed his eyes at the taller boy in irritation, "Remember Becky?"  

Akeno snorted, "That doesn't count."

"Yeah, well, whatever.  What I'm saying is that you are too stubborn to let things slide then too stubborn to say sorry.  I'm always the one doing it." 

"Fine!" Akeno said angrily as he stood up and hovered over Taichi.  "Let's make a bet.  I bet you… fifty dollars that he stole my phone.  If, by the end of the week, I'm proven wrong, then you can have the money and if I _am_ proven right you owe me fifty bucks.  A big five zero.  How 'bout that?"  

Taichi stood up to meet his friends height, for he didn't like when people tower over him.  "You don't have fifty." Taichi said skeptically.  

"I'll get it."

"_I_ don't have fifty."  

"Then, when I win, you'll get it for me."  Akeno held his hand out to the brunette for a handshake.  

Taichi thought about it for a moment before thrusting his hand forward and shaking.  "Fine, when I win you'll get it for me… but I can't wait the week… make it a day.  I'll skip school today, find the blond and find out if he stole it even if I have to search his house with a police warrant."  Taichi offered.  

A smile spread across Akeno's face, "Deal but if you can't find him... you owe me fifty."  Taichi nodded as he broke the handshake.  "Don't be too disappointed."  They glared at each other for a moment before Taichi turned on his heel and started walking to the exit of room.  

"This is a bad idea, guys."  Toshiro warned as he watched Taichi walk away before they decided to head to there right seats as Ms. O'Brien walked in.

"Akeno, where's Taichi going?"  Ms. O'Brien asked.  She had started to learn whose friends were who's in her classes.  

Akeno shrugged.  "Wouldn't know."  He said as the teacher looked at him with eyebrows furrowed, trying to find out if the.

**

Yamato returned to his apartment, carrying his over filled backpack.  He was exhausted, after the night before and the load was weighing on him so much that he fell to his knees and struggled to get it off.  He really had intended on going to school that day and just attend late but that wasn't an option, obviously.  He had too much to do and, while he was at the library using the computer to print off his resume, he realized that it would just be easier to just stay home.  Well… not exactly home because he had a million things to do.  He still had to drop off his resume at a few places since he lost his job the night before because of the fight that Taichi and Akeno had started that he got blamed for.  He had to take the phone, he stole, to the Trade-It Shop and get money so that he could buy a new light bulb because his just burnt out that morning, he also needed groceries and cloths and sheets for his bed.  He had a lot to do and not enough money… not to mention he's late with last months rent.  

Yamato sighed.  It's been too hard since his parents kicked him out.  Too hard.  He knew that for it to get better he had to at least graduate high school but dropping out was becoming more and more of a possible option each day.  Juggling a full time job, for the pay was higher then minimum wage, school and an apartment of his own was becoming impossible.  

The bag hit the floor with a bang and he raised to his feet, leaving the bag by the door he walked to his mattress.  He fell on to it and closed his eyes.  Even on the lumpy mattress on the floor he still felt comfortable just lying there but he couldn't alloy himself some sleep for the day was still filled with deeds needing to be done.  The mattress was bare of any sheets for, during the nighttime hours when he slept, he often used his coat as a blanket.  He had never got enough money to buy any.  The only reason why he had a mattress was because the neighbor who he used to babysit for was throwing away a older one and he asked if he could buy it instead but they just gave it too him which helped a lot because he was broke at the time… In fact, He was broke so often that he had to sell his stuff.  He sold so much of his own stuff that he now had to steal other peoples stuff to sell instead now-a-days.  

He opened his eyes and looked over the horrible apartment.  The dishes in the sink barely could be seen over the rim and they were the only ones he had.  He needed to get some dish soap, he remembered.  

He sighed and stood up.  He had only come back for the phone.  Walking into the only other room in the apartment he opened his bathroom cabinet.  A bottle of aspirins were in there and the cell phone.  He grabbed and left the room, closing the door then walking to the front door.  He wanted to go trade the phone in for some money first then shop for groceries and after that he'll go home and do the dishes then go around and hand out resumes.  He yawned and left the apartment, locking the door then leaving to the Trade-It Shop.  

**

Taichi scowled, only now realizing how stupid he was to say that the bet should only go on for today.  The blond had taken the day off school.  That's what the office said after he had finally decided to go to them and ask where Yamato was for he couldn't find him in the school.  He had told the secretary that Ms. O'Brien wanted to know why Yamato wasn't in class.  It seemed a good enough excuse.  The office bought it anyways and they won't find out it's a lie until they ask Ms. O'Brien herself _and that will be after I have my fifty,_ Taichi thought.

Taichi, at the moment, was walking down the road trying to see if he could find the blond but his luck was looking down right now.  He was walking in the same direction as Yamato walked a week or so ago when he had saved him from Akeno's wrath, though he knew even if he passed the blond's apartment he wouldn't know it.  He was just hoping that he'd see him at some point along the way.  After all, it was still early.  

The brunette reached the intersection, which was at the end of the street, just as the light turned red.  He pushed the small button on the pole that would help the light change quicker and waited.  He sighed as he watched the cars go by in a whirl of colours and as he looked past them he saw a pay phone and an idea came to him.  In the phone book they will have a listing of peoples names and addresses… he'll just look for 'Ishida' and call all the places to see if a 'Yamato' lived there.  

Enthusiasm coming back to him, he almost started crossing before the light turned to green and the moment it did he ran across, reaching the other side then… he froze… on the spot.  The store the phone was near had large glass windows that practically covered the whole front wall and inside, at the counter, was a blond… Yamato.  

Yamato was hard to miss in a crowd or anywhere for that matter.  His blond hair stuck out like a sore thumb especially since Japan was filled with dark haired people and the porcelain skin he carried didn't help at all.  Even Taichi had to admit the blond was attractive, though he wouldn't admit it out loud, but the features Yamato had were too easy to spot.  

This time was no different as he walked calmly to the window to see what the blond was doing.  In side it was just a small room that was outlined in a counter that held, what looked like, some pretty old watches, rings, and some electronic stuff.  Taichi looked up to see a sign over the store that read in large letters 'Trade-It Shop'.  _Yamato's in a pawnshop?  Oh… please tell me he doesn't have Akeno's phone._  

His hope faded as Yamato pulled out a small black phone from his pocket and handed it over.  Taichi gritted his teeth as he watched the middle aged man, behind the counter, examine the electronic device.  His two tanned hands rolled into fist and Taichi wanted nothing more then to beat the shit out of the blond.  

Taichi forced himself to take two deep breaths telling himself that maybe that isn't _Akeno's_ phone, maybe Yamato had gotten a phone and for some reason or another he didn't want it anymore or something.  

His fists unclenched and his muscles relaxed slightly.  He decided then that he would follow Yamato to see if there's something that will prove Taichi wrong about it being Akeno's phone.

Taichi moved to the side of the building as Yamato was given money for the phone.  He peaked beyond the brick wall and almost panicked when he saw that the blond walk out of the building and turn in his direction.  He looked around and dashed into the phone booth, picked up the phone, and pretending he wasn't spying on the other boy.  Taichi watched the direction he had just come out of the corner of his brown eye and, sure enough, Yamato circled the corner and walked down the same street Taichi was on with his head held low, hands in his black jean pockets and slumping a bit as if the weight of the world lay upon him.  He walked past the phone booth, ignorant of Taichi's presence and onward.  

Taichi waited for Yamato to be far enough ahead before putting down the phone and stepping out of the booth.  He walked down the street waiting while trying not to look as if he were stocking someone and, as he thought about it, it seemed as if that was exactly what he was doing.  

**

Yamato took a clear plastic back off a roll at the grocery store and started filling it up with apples.  Only five for he was afraid that he wasn't going to have enough money for all the things he needed and he needed a lot.  He didn't buy juices and milk because he just drank water out of the tap at his apartment.  If he didn't need to buy something he wouldn't.   

He looked at his grocery cart and went over everything that he had, to see if he could put something back or needed something else.  Seeing he was done with the shopping experience he pushed his metal cart to the cash registers.  

At the cash registers he paid for the things to only watch the one hundred and twelve dollars he just got, minimize to a mere ten dollars.  He sighed and picked up the six heavy bags of groceries before he left the store.  The wind hit him and he shivered.  It's been getting cold and it reminded him that he needed a new jacket.  

He hated living on his own.  Everything was too expensive, including his living costs.  The cheapest apartment he could managed happen to be seven hundred dollars a month and he didn't think he'd be there for another month with the way he was paying his bills.  Some time soon he's going to be living on the street.  He could just see that happening and it was going to happen.  His last job barely got his rent paid, and that's not even counting living expenses and he didn't even know when he'll get his next job… 

He stopped for a moment and put the bags on the pavement.  They were really heavy and one of the bags had eggs so he had to be careful.  He looked at his hands and saw the red lines made from carrying so much weight with, what felt like, strings.  

Taking a deep breath he picked up the bags again and started walking.  After a few minutes he came to a crosswalk and turned left, crossing the street and heading into the low part of town.  Even in busy Japan some streets seemed to be deserted and it was likely in the part of town Yamato lived.  There were no tourist attractions or parks or even schools.  To get to school he had to go a far distance which seemed to be dangerous at the hour he had to leave to make it on time.  

As he walked further and further away from the noisy busy streets he started to notice how his footsteps seemed to echo… but not naturally.  It wasn't even in the same order and sounded louder as if the steps were heavier then his own.  He started to get the distinct feeling of being watched… being followed.  

He could feel every muscle in his body tense as the echoing continued.  Yamato had never been an overly muscular guy.  He never liked sports, never got in fights, never had a chance to test his strength and wasn't even entirely sure if he could hold his own in a fight, which is why one could understand why his heart started to race upon the thought that he might get jumped or robbed.  Not like he had anything that was worthy of stealing but when whoever found out he had nothing what would they do to him.  

He felt his eyes widen as he thought of all the ways he could be hurt and had to force himself to breath regularly in order to not freak out.  He struggled to gather up his courage and look around to see if maybe someone was following him or just walking down the street the same as him.  

Taking a shaky breath he slowly turned around.  He realized just how venerable he was while holding the bags since his hands weren't available to help defend him and he was almost grateful when he finally turned around just enough to see behind him and notice no one was there.  He sighed in relief and told himself he was just being paranoid.  

He started walking again and only seconds later the echo continued.  Yet again he was almost brought to the point of panic.  Someone _was_ following him and hiding when he looked behind him just like they would in a movie.  Probably ducking into an alley that would always be conveniently there to help the attacker escape the view of the pray before they would come up behind them and stab him five or six times or maybe…

He shook his head as if trying to escape the unpleasant thoughts.  _Go home.  You'll be safe there.  Go home as fast as you can and lock the door when you get there._  He told himself but knew that he couldn't run with the load he was carrying so he quickened his pace and nearly screamed when the echoed footsteps sped up a moment later.

He hated the whole thought of cat and mouse but didn't know what else to do so continued with his path.  

It wasn't long, luckily, before he made it to his apartment.  At the front of it he slowly turned around, hoping the attacker would hide again and he would be able to get into the elevator alone or at all.  To his luck the attacker hid.  He momentarily wondered why, since whoever was following him probably already guessed that Yamato knew he was being followed but didn't let the thought graze his mind for more then a second before pacing in front of the elevator doors and pushed the up button.  He only waited a second before the doors opened and he stepped in, placing a few bags down while forgetting about the eggs, he pressed his floor number four and went up.  

He placed the rest of the bags on the cold metal floor and stared at his hands.  To his surprise, they were turning blue.  The bags were cutting off his circulation.  He hadn't even noticed, he completely forgot, when he was too busy trying to calm himself while the stocker was after him.  

The bell to the elevator dinged and the doors opened.  He jumped and kept his mouth closed tightly to avoid an unnecessary scream.  He picked up his bags and quickly walked towards his apartment, which seemed too far away in his opinion.  Reaching his door he placed his bags down again and scrambled for his keys.  

He found them in his right pocket and hurriedly fought for it to go in the key whole while half waiting for the attacker to come back.  The door flew opened and he picked up his groceries and quickly placed them by the door before turning around to shut the door and getting tackled to his floor.  

He screamed out, eyes squeezed tight as he punched wildly at the person sitting on his chest.  He felt, whoever it was, sock him in the eye before grabbing a handful of his collar and standing up to pull him to his feet as well.  His eyes opened wide but before he could look at the attacker's face he through a punch that landed square on the other's nose and he watched the attacker fall back and bang his head on the wooden floor.  Yamato was about to run for it when he saw it was Taichi.  

Taichi jumped to his feet, ready to fight again but instead Yamato ran to the only other room in the place.  His bathroom.  He slammed the door and locked it before Taichi could continue.  

"What?"  Taichi shouted angrily.  "What??  I thought you said you could take me easily.  I thought you were stronger then this!  After all, that's what you said!"  Taichi banged his hand on the old door two times in his anger, while wiping blood away from his nose with his other hand, then waited for a response and was more then surprised when none came.  He was waiting for some kind of witty remark or sarcastic statement but not silence.  "You stole it, you did, didn't you!"  Taichi shouted through the door.  "You stole Akeno's phone and lied and now I lost fifty bucks just because you had to have a five finger discount."

Yamato was sitting on the toilet seat, shaking.  Taichi had really scared him.  Beyond scared him.  He was in the midst of panic and couldn't shake the feeling as he listened to the brunette bang and rant through the door.  But something Taichi said had held his attention and didn't let him focus on his own fears.  _And now I lost fifty bucks just because you_…  For some reason that simple statement had really gotten to him.  _I lost fifty bucks just… _It bothered him and he could feel anger start to reside in him. "Lost fifty bucks."  Yamato said in a low voice.  

"What was that?"  Taichi shouted through the door defensively though he hadn't heard what Yamato had said.  

"Lost fifty bucks…"  Yamato said only a tad bit louder.

"Yeah!  I bet Akeno fifty bucks that you hadn't stolen his phone while I was trying to get him off your back but you _did_ steal it and lost me a lot of money in the making!"  

"Lost fifty bucks."  Yamato said.  Taichi was silent as he heard Yamato repeat it again.  He didn't understand.  "Try loosing your home, or family, or everything you own in the matter of an hour."  Yamato said louder still.  His voice bubbled as he realized how angry Taichi was about the measly fifty bucks when he, himself, lost far more then that and he had never ranted like Taichi had about it.  Tears stung his eyes as he heard his voice grow louder by the second.  "Try loosing your future and yourself!"  Yamato shouted.  "You lost a measly fifty bucks!  Look around you!  Look at the place that I live that I'm barely able to afford with stealing!  I WISH I _HAD_ FIFTY DOLLARS TOO LOOSE YOU SELF-RIGHTOUS JERK!!!"  Yamato fell silent and waited for a response but was met with silence.  

Taichi backed away from the door at the outburst.  Yamato seemed to be a very collected person from past experience and didn't seem to be the one to just start shouting for any reason.  Taichi blinked twice before taking the blonds advice and looking around the room he was in.  He cringed as he stared at the place.  It _did_ look bad.  It looked as if it shouldn't even be in use.  The dark brown wooden floors had nails sticking out of the boards and splinters.  The walls were cracked and the only window in the place seemed too small to light the place.  The kitchen was small and unclean.  The counter was two feet and the dish filled sink took up most of it.  A small green fried stood beside it.

Taichi didn't know what to say.  He wanted to say sorry but… he didn't know.  With one glance at the bed the blond slept on, he knew he couldn't stay there anymore.  He needed to think about it, so he stuffed his hands in side his opened coat pockets and left the apartment the way it was without a word.  

**

Taichi Yagami wasn't an overly sympathetic person nor was he cold hearted.  He'd see someone that was down and felt sorry for them… nothing more nothing less.  He wouldn't plunge into a situation to help them because it wasn't any of his concern.  The persons problems weren't his business.  But… It was different with Yamato.  He was… different.  He wanted to help Yamato but knew he couldn't with out it coming off weird.  It would be weird to help the one who you always argue with, that you really don't know and only know there name because they stole your friends phone.  Too weird.  

Taichi bit his lip as he continued to tap his pencil against the desk as he stared out the window with unseeing eyes.  He wasn't really paying attention to anything.  Ms. O'Brien was at the front of the class talking about who-knows-what while he sat there trying to find out why he'd actually want to help the blond.  

He noticed Yamato hadn't come to school that day.  It was just first period but he doubted Yamato would come at all.  

Vaguely Taichi heard his name being called but he really didn't pay attention, being too involved in his thoughts.  He felt something lightly hit his temple and blinked a few times before looking up at the teacher beside him.  She turned weary eyes to the Akeno and said, "Thank you, but I needed no help in arousing him from his dream like state."  I looked down at the small piece of paper that lay on my desk that was just thrown at me.  

"Sorry Miss…"  He pauses a moment then remembers he has to call her by her whole name.  "Ms. O'Brien but sometimes you have to give him a good whack to get his attention."  A few chuckles filtered from some kids lips as Taichi gave Akeno a glare but the class stayed moderately quiet.  

Ms. O'Brien ignored Akeno as she glared at Taichi.  "Would you like to share with us your thoughts?"  She asked as she held her head high.  

Taichi looked at her as if she were crazy.  "Wha…" 

The teacher rolled her eyes, "Full and complete sentences please."  

"Oh, yeah, sorry… What?"  

She sighed.  "Well, whatever you seem to be thinking about appears to be more enjoyable then my lesson, so if you please share with us."  Taichi thought for a moment.  

"Um… well you see…"  He paused again then sighed.  "Sorry sensei."  The bell chose that moment to ring and Taichi was about to stand up and thank god for it until the teacher announced…

"Taichi, come to my class after school would you.  I want to talk to you."  I nod solemnly as the classroom quickly empties.  

**

Yamato looked at his watch… Just after lunch.  He cursed as he realized he was late.  He had called the school around nine from a payphone when he was handing out resumes and said he'd be in by lunch.  He didn't want to miss another entire day of school.  He already imagined himself to have unbearable amounts of homework from missing yesterday.  He had went to the office and signed in but, unfortunately, as he walked out the bell rang and his computer teacher wasn't the nicest guy.

He crept down the school hall towards his computer class.  Maybe he could sneak in unnoticed, he hoped but it was unlikely.

As he reached the door to his class he peaked in to see the teacher talking to the students who all were watching him from their computer chairs.  He took a deep breath as the students turned to their computer and the teacher got himself busy at his own desk.  

Yamato turned the handle and slowly opened the door.  A few kids that were closer to him glanced at him but he saw that he hadn't gotten the teachers attention so he thought he was okay now.  He crept to an empty seat beside a guy with red hair that he recalled as Izzy.  The seat beside him was the only one available he noticed as he sat down and turned on the computer.

"So…"Yamato said to the red head he saw looking at him through the corner of his black eyes.  "What's today's task?"  He asked as he logged in.  

The red head looked forward again and started typing.  "We're looking for playboys magazines on E-Bay." 

Yamato sighed as he turned on the Internet.  "I don't know why you lie all the time when you're not even good at it."  Yamato looked around him to see who else he sat beside when he noticed the teacher glaring at him from across the class.  

Yamato gulped and turned around in his seat to act innocent when he heard his teachers deep voice say, "Yamato… I don't recall you being here when I marked the attendance."  

Yamato turned slightly in his chair and looked at the older man.  "Maybe you just didn't notice me?"  The blond tried.  The man brought his hands to his temples as if he had a headache and rubbed in circles.  

"I'm sure that's not the problem… in fact, I think the problem is you and your lack of punctuality.  After school, be here in my class for a detention.  Until then, find out what you are _supposed_ to be doing from one of your classmates for I'm not going to waste my time with you any further."  With that said, Yamato's teacher went back to his wooden desk in front of the class.  

Yamato sighed and tried to get help again.  

**

Ms. O'Brien sat in her class, marking assignments that she had instructed her class to complete the other day.  She looked at her watch again then to her door.  Taichi was ten minutes late and she was growing tired of waiting.  She, for one, didn't like doing her marking at work but greatly preferred to do them at home.  She'd usually marked them while listening to a song that would take her mind off any troubles that the day had brought so she could concentrate fully on the task at hand.  A trick she had picked up from University though this same trick didn't work with everyone.   

But now she couldn't turn to music to comfort her restless mind for it kept coming back to her students.  Curiosity was a characteristic that she did not much care for.  The unbearable want to know something that, by all rules, she was not aloud to know.  For example, she wanted to know why there seemed so much hostility between Akeno and Yamato in her first class.  She had heard something about a phone but she did not understand entirely and now she was starting to think Taichi also had something to do with it.  She wanted to know what this was all about.  Possibly if she could help settle it or maybe even bring them together as friends… she wanted to know what she could do… Curiosity was a curse that she bared in all its ferocity.  

"Sorry, I'm late."  She lifted her head to her door and glanced at the slightly flustered brunette.  

She waved a hand in the air as if to dismiss the subject as she paid more attention to the papers in front of her then Taichi at the door.  "Fine.  Accepted.  Just be more punctual.  Now sit.  I will need to speak to you in a moment."  Taichi nodded and took a seat directly in front of Ms. O'Brien's desk and waited.  

He dropped his gym back on the floor by the desk and waited for the teacher to finish the assignment she had previously been working on.  Making the final mark she placed her red pen down and looked up at the brunette.  He was looking at her but it didn't appear as if he saw her.  His mind seemed to be far away and she wondered what he had been thinking about but she refrained from asking as his attention was once again drawn to her as he blinked a few times.  

She sighed.  "May I ask?"  She said rhetorically.  "Is everything alright?"  

He tilted his head a bit, "Yeah… I suppose."  He said, wondering why she was asking that instead of chastising him.  

She looked down at her desk and saw the pen she had put down a few seconds ago.  She picked it up and put it into a cup that she had been using to old all her writing supplies.  "I admit I probably don't know you as well as most but I've noticed a dramatic character change from the boy who couldn't stop talking.  You almost completely ignored your friends this morning and you weren't paying attention in my class which isn't so different but you were so lost in your thoughts you didn't respond the first five times I called your name.  So is it too much to ask if everything's okay?"  

Taichi looked down at his desk and at his hands in his lap, then back to the teacher.  "Um… well… I… I'm fine I just…"  He sighed.  "I'm just trying to figure out something.  That's all."  

The want to ask what this 'something' was came to Ms. O'Brien as powerfully as ever but she knew she couldn't ask it.  She already got too involved with her questionings, she knew, and had to stop there before she got carried away.  Sighing, she took her pen back out of the cup and gave Taichi one more look.  "Alright."  She said with finality.  "You may go.  I just wanted to make sure you were acceptably fine but tomorrow make sure you pay attention."  

Taichi nodded quickly and got quickly to his feet and exited the class with the gym bag in his hand.  Ms. O'Brien started marking the next assignment until the brunette left the classroom.  She then looked up towards the exit and stared thoughtfully.  She wanted to know more and she wished more then anything that she could find out but she knew she couldn't so sighed and started getting ready for home.  There she could clear her mind of these wondering thoughts.  

**

"Alright.  You may leave but tomorrow at least try being on time."  Yamato nodded as he stood from the chair in front of the computer teacher's desk and picked up his backpack.  The bag weighed on his arms as his muscles worked to get it over his shoulder.  When that task was completed he managed to pull it on his other shoulder before leaving the class as it was.  

Having everything he needed, he didn't stop at his locker on his way to the exit.  His back was hunched up again with the weight of the bag as he dragged his feet down the hall to the doors that were at the end of the hall.  

Pushing through them he walked out into the radiant sunlight.  It shined on his hair and caused a light glow to arise from it.  The sky was a light blue, the kind of blue that put you in a good mood no matter what and, though it was day, you could still see the moon.  

He walked across the school's green/brown lawn, which was being affected by the turning weather, to the sidewalk ahead.  Though the sun was out it didn't make it all that warm.  He hit the sidewalk and started walking down it in the direction of his home.  He walked further down the street and started to move into the area with the apartment buildings were.  The side of the street he was one had a long shadow cast upon it that seemed to go on forever.  The street had very few cars on it and the street he turned onto just then had even less.  

The silence and shadows were starting to get to him and the good feeling he had from the sun when he first walked out of the school was quickly dissipating as thoughts of his money problem came back.  Wondering how to solve his money case he almost didn't hear the extra set of footsteps not far behind him.  But he did.  

He stopped where he was as his muscles tensed and he turned his head to look over his shoulder to see what was behind him, his view almost being blocked by his bag.  Nothing was there.  He turned back around and started walking to see if the steps would continue behind him and, sure enough, the echo continued.  

He stopped again as he started to feel afraid.  He forced his fear down and turned around.  He knew that incase something happened he would have to be able to move fast, so he quickly let his back slip of his shoulders and fall to the ground with a thump.  

"Taichi!"  He said angrily at the streets that were, at a time, behind him.  Adrenalin rushed through his vanes as he didn't hear a reply.  He knew it was Taichi.  Well, at least he thought he knew.  Taichi was the one who followed him the last time and why the hell was Taichi following him??  "Taichi!  If that's you I swear…"  He waited again for a response, leaving his threat unfinished, and yet again one didn't come.  Now he wasn't so sure that it was the bush head he thought it was and started to panic but he had to stop himself from doing so as he took a step back.  He felt his foot come in contact with his fallen backpack and almost fell over but managed to stay up right.  "Taichi, COME OUT!!!"  He all but screamed.  

He heard the outtake of air that could be interpreted as a sigh as Taichi walked out of an alley.  He stood with his hands dug into his pockets of his leather like coat and his head down but eyes fixated on Yamato in an almost sympathetic stare.  

Yamato's fear subsided as his anger returned.  "Why the hell are you following me?"  He hissed.  

Taichi shrugged.  "When'd you get to school?"  Taichi said as he walked up to the blond, hands still deep in his pockets, not ready in the least for a fight that Yamato thought would come out of this confrontation.  

"You were following me since school!"  Yamato exclaimed as he stared at the brunette with wide eyes, arms hanging loosely at his side.  

A small smiles found its way on Taichi's face, almost as if he thought it were cute that Yamato was so surprised.  "You're not too observant when you're in your thoughts are you?" 

Yamato scowled and crossed his arms.  "What's your point?"  

Taichi shrugged.  A silence fell over them as Yamato waited for a response, something cocky, offensive, insulting, but after a while he realized a response wasn't coming.

He sighed and uncrossed his arms.  "I don't have time for this."  Yamato turned around and bent to pick up the backpack but before he could a tanned hand grabbed a shoulder strap tightly and he started to lift it.  .

Yamato looked up at the brunette whose gaze didn't leave his own eyes, as the brunette lifted the bag onto his shoulder.  "The bag always looked so heavy for you, I'll carry it."  Taichi offered.

Yamato grabbed the strap and yanked it off the brunette's shoulder though Taichi didn't let go of the strap.  "I don't need you carrying it for me."  

"Fine."  Taichi stated simply as he let go of the bag.  It fell to the ground with a thump and nearly dragged Yamato with it as the blond was off guard and hadn't expected to brunette to give in so easily.  

Yamato struggled to get the bag on his shoulders as Taichi watched with a eye brow raised as if to say that Yamato should have just let him take care of it.  Yamato ignored the look and started walking down the street with Taichi beside him.  

Yamato tried to ignore him and act as if he wasn't there but the stare Taichi had on him was starting to get on the blond's nerves as he struggled to cool his temper and not get angry again.  _Taichi will get the hint and buzz off in just a moment.  Don't fret Yama._  Yamato told himself though he doubted his thoughts. 

After a moment Yamato looked at Taichi and asked, "Why are you still _here_?"  

"Huh…"  Taichi said and blinked a few times before seeing that he had been staring.  He blushed and turned away.  Shrugging, he looked back at Yamato, "Well, I wanted to walk with someone and you just happened to be here."  Tai smiled at the blond who didn't return it.  Tai sighed.  "We could be friends you know?"  Taichi said.  

"I don't want friends."

"The other night, at the club, you didn't seem to thrilled about being friendless."  Yamato's eyes hardened and he looked forward without a word.  "Sorry."  Taichi said as he realized that that wasn't the nicest thing to say.

Yamato sighed.  "It's okay… and maybe your right.  I'm not overly excited because I have no one but that doesn't mean I want a friend.  I'd prefer to go without the pain and disappointments, thank you very much."

"Friends don't give you pain or anything like that…"

"No…"  Yamato stopped walking again and stared at Taichi.  "Good friends don't… how many good friends do you really think are out there.  I bet not even a fraction of your friends are good."  As Taichi stood there processing the information Yamato already started walking.  "Leave me alone.  I don't need friends or anyone else for that matter."  And with that Yamato rounded a corner and left out of sight.

A/N: Okay… so this chap isn't so good… I'm trying.  Creative criticism?        


	4. Good Morning

Good Morning

It was still dark out when Yamato was woken to a banging at his door.  The moon hid behind it's many clouds, preventing any light from reaching the world below and without it the room Yamato laid in was pitch black.  At first, Yamato wasn't sure if he was out of his dreams for everything still felt surreal.  Even the tapping at his door seemed far away but as he felt the lumpy mattress below him and the cold floor that his hand was on he started coming around to the realm of reality.  

            He groaned as he pulled his arm back under his jacket and curled up, now realizing how cold the place was.  He shivered as he heard the banging again.  He sighed and pulled himself to his feet.  He sat up and pulled on his jacket.  

            "One moment."  He said as loud as he could while still being tempted to just fall back to sleep.  He pushed himself to a standing position on the mattress and walked off it and towards the door as the one on the other side of it kept on knocking.  He unlocked it and opened, despite the fact that he was wearing boxers, a baggy white shirt and a jacket.  

            He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the women on the other side of the door.  The women had dark brown hair that was cut shoulder length.  He withered face wore many wrinkles showing her true age.  

            "Hello Mrs. Kelly."  He said as kindly as he could in his tired state.  

            She snorted.  "Don't hello me!"  She said.  She, unfortunately, was Yamato's landlord.  A women that had come from Europe somewhere, he wasn't sure where, and barely could manage the knew language.  "You pay rent!  One week!  Remember!"  

            Yamato rubbed his eyes again and nodded.  "I will, I will.  Don't worry."  

            "Don't worry!?"  She questioned, almost sounding astounded.  "Ha.  I should worry.  Last time you late."  

            Yamato looked at her with raised eyebrows.  "Not to sound rude but… why are you here so early to remind me to pay my rent in a week.  You could have come over any of the 168 hours to remind me."  

            She snorted again.  "'Cause I got back.  Just now.  I went to other city for time, remember!  And I remember now so I tell you now before I forget… or worse… you forget."  With that she snorted again, turned around and started walking down the hall to her room.  

            Yamato sighed and closed his door.  He was about to go and turn on the lights when someone knocked on the door _again_.  Yamato nearly growled as he debated to just ignore it and let Mrs. Kelly stay out there or to answer for Yamato was sure it would be her.  But instead he used his common sense and turned back around and opened the door expecting to see the little women there again but was surprised when his vision, which was directed at the height of the women's eyes, was squarely met with a bulky chest.  

            A stunned look crossed his face as his vision traveled up to Taichi's smiling face.  Now he was even more confused.  "No offence if you like her or something but… your landlords a bitch.  I heard her bitching you out and she just gave me the evil eye for standing there."

            "Yeah, and, no offence but… why the hell are you here."  

            Taichi's smile grew wider.  "Well, I thought I'd pick you up and give you a ride to school."  

            Taichi waited for the response, expecting something along the lines of 'go to hell' or maybe something more to the traditional sarcasm but he was met with a blank stare that lasted for a moment or two before Yamato said, "There are so many things wrong with what you just said, I'm not even going to start."  With that the blond swung the door closed and turned around to find the light switch.  

            Taichi sighed and opened the door to let himself in.  "What's so wrong with what I said?"  He watched as the blond's hand moved against the wall to find the switch in the dark.  

            As the lights flashed on Yamato turned around and looked at the brunette.  Taichi felt heat rise to his face as Yamato stood pant-less in front of him.  "Mind if I get dressed before answering that 'cause I have a long list."  Taichi nodded as he turned to study the small kitchen to his right.  

Yamato went to a corner on the other side of the room where a small pile of cloths was folded neatly.  He picked up the ones he needed and went to the washroom to change.  

Taichi heard the bathroom door click shut as he walked into the small corner of the house.  Out of habit more then anything, Taichi headed to the fridge.  He hadn't eaten anything yet so thought he could at least grab an apple or something.  He was sure Yamato wouldn't mind.

He pulled open the door and gazed inside.  It looked strangely empty compared to his at home though he understood because his fridge was holding enough food for four, though he could eat like two, and Yamato only had to feed himself.  

Taichi pulled one of two separate compartments open and grabbed an apple out of it.  He shut the fridge and took a bite out of it.  He chewed thoughtfully on it as he gazed around the kitchen.  It was fairly clean in all actuality though, at first glance, it didn't appear to be.  The old cabinets didn't look too sanitary but they were smooth to the touch and didn't have a crumb of left over food on them.  The sink was rusted at the top but if he kept the water low enough it would still be a save place to wash dishes as long as he didn't rest his arms on the top of the sink.  The walls were of wood and the different shades of brown and the cracks made them look as if they could have been full of parasites but at a closer look they seemed to be almost glossy as if recently cleaned.  

The floor on the other hand didn't seem to be too safe.  If he had stepped in the wrong spot he could have very well had a nail go into his foot.  He wanted to fix it though he knew he couldn't right now.  

As he took another bite of the apple, Yamato walked out with his dirty cloths in hand.  His hair was brushed and his face was still wet.  Yamato walked to a box that sat beside the folded cloths and dropped the dirty ones in there before turning to the brunette.  

Yamato glanced around the room before his eyes fell on Taichi.  His eyes narrowed as he glared at the brunette.  "Have you been going through my fridge?"  Taichi was about to Take another bite of his apple before stopping and pulling it away from his mouth.

"Yeah… I just took an apple, I didn't think it'd be a big a deal."  Yamato sighed.

"No.  Of course.  You don't have any idea how much groceries cost… how much that apple costs.  I have ten dollars to my name and that has to last me until I have a new job… that _food_ has to last me until I have a new job."  

Tai looked down at the apple he had in his hand and felt guilty.  "I thought you worked at the Axis."  Yamato sighed as he walked over the Taichi.  He took the apple out of the brunettes hand and put it under the tap in the sink before turning on the cold water.  

"I got fired because _I_ got the blame for _your_ stupid fight the other night."  Now Tai felt really bad.  

"Sorry…" He put his head down but snapped it back up when he thought of something.  "Hey… why don't I pay you twice as much as this apple costs?"  Yamato turned off the water and looked up into the brown eyes that were looking down at him.  "This apple cost about 60 cents, so I'll give you… uh… " 

Yama sighed.  "A dollar and twenty cents."

"Yeah that's it.  So how 'bout it?"  The blond thought about it for a moment.  He new it wasn't a lot of money but it was better then nothing and he had borderline nothing.  As long as he knew, in a week, he might have nothing, as reminded Mrs. Kelly.

"How many apples _did_ you eat?"  Yamato asked to show that he agreed with the other's idea as he handed back the apple.  

"Five."  Taichi lied and, even though Yamato knew it was a lie, Yamato nodded and smiled as he gave back the apple.  

"Six dollars, thank you."  

Taichi smiled mischievously.  "I'll give it to you in the car to make sure I didn't drive all this way for nothing."

Yamato frowned and leaned his back against the counter.  "Why are you being so stubborn about it?"  Taichi shrugged but didn't say anything as he took another bite out of the apple and just stared at the blond with smiling eyes.  Yamato waited for a response and hoped that his consistent stare would beckon the brunette to answer but soon realized it wasn't going to work so decided to ask a question he had a better chance on getting the answer too.  "About the car thing… I didn't know you had a car and if you do then why don't you drive yourself to school all the time.  You always walk."  

Taichi swallowed the apple and watched for a moment as a stray hair got into Yamato's eyes and the blond jerked his head to the side to throw the thing back into place.  "I don't have a car."  He finally said.  "But I can drive.  I have my license and not just my beginners.  The only thing is that my dad knows how I drive and won't let me use his van… in fact he's going to be pissed when he finds out it's missing."  Taichi frowned as he thought about what his fathers reaction's going to be like.  

Yamato's eyes narrowed and he raised his voice to chastise the brunette.  "Why the hell did you Take it if you were going to get into trouble?"  He looked out the small window across the room and motioned to it in anger.  "It's still dark out…"

"The sun's coming."

"You have no reason to be here.  You could still be at him asleep."

Tai sighed and leaned his back against the counter like Yamato had done only a moment ago.  "Like I said," he looked back down at the blond as he spoke, "I wanted to help you and _I am_ a good friend.  I know I am and I want to be _your_ friend.  Your home is pretty far from the school so I thought… if I timed it right that I could get to you before you left, which I imagined would be pretty early.  So I decided to maybe pick you up and make friends… no matter how corny that sounds."  Taichi ended with a chuckle.

Yamato sighed and started walking to his jacket that laid on his bed.  "Fine, whatever."  

**

They had left Yamato's too early so Taichi decided to Take them to a fast food restraint, that was open twenty four hours, for breakfast.  Yamato angrily declined until Taichi finally managed to persuade him to go in.  The brunette had promised to pay for it because he didn't want Yamato to spend his money.  The blond felt guilty about it so, in turn, had only ordered the least and less expensive thing.  Taichi had to order a drink for the blond since Yamato didn't.  

They ate moderately quiet, only saying small things every once in a while for most of it.  Both of them seemed to be concentrating on the food in front of them.  Every now and then Taichi would glance at the blond and always frowned when he saw Yamato's muscles were still tensed.  The blond seemed to be constantly on guard.

"You know, you should relax some."  Taichi said.  Yamato jumped a bit and blinked a few times, obviously just being brought out of his thoughts.  

"What?"  He asked as he looked up.  

"I said you should relax.  You're all tensed."  The blond shrugged but didn't reply.  "You don't have to worry, I'm not going to bite."  He joked.  Yamato glared at him to show how much he didn't appreciate the joke.  Now Taichi became uncomfortable and looked away from the blond's icy stare.

"Why are you even bothering with this?  Why spend your time here when you could still be at home?"  

Tai sighed.  "I told you…"

"I _know_ what you said."  The blond said angrily.  He sighed and took all the venom out of his voice.  "But I want to know the truth."

Taichi narrowed his eyes.  "You have a real trust problem, don't you."  

"I don't even know you.  Of course I'm not just going to trust you."  The blond took the last bite of food he needed to Take as Taichi sat back in his chair.  

"My last name is Yagami."  Yamato looked back to the brunette.  "What's yours?"

"Ishida."  Taichi smiled.  

"I have a little sister named Hikari… Every one calls her Kari for short.  I call her Kar, which really pisses her off."  

Yamato sat back, now realizing the game Taichi was playing.  "I have a little brother named Takeru.  Everyone calls him TK, though I call him Teek.  He seemed to prefer it."  

"My shoe size is eleven… and yeah… it's true what they say about guys and big feet."  

Yamato cracked a grin.  "Your gross and my shoe size is eight… by the way, it's not true."  Taichi let out a rich laugh and Yamato couldn't help but smile wider.  

"I'm big on sports though I didn't join the soccer team this year.  I was going to but my dad said, since it's my last year, I should devote my attention to my school work."  

Yamato made a distasted face.  "I hate sports.  Gym class I almost failed, that's how bad I am at them."  

Tai laughed again.  "How could you fail gym?  It's, like, impossible."

Yamato glared lightly.  "I didn't fail it.  I _almos_t did."  His glare faded as he continued.  "It is impossible to fail that class, especially with the gym teacher.  As long as you're in the gym, you pass.  You don't even have to be doing anything."

"Hm…" Taichi thought.  "What else?  Oh, I know!  I like gum."  

Yamato smiled as his eyes softened.  "Who doesn't?"  

"My sister… she's weird.  She says it'll rot my teeth."  

"My brother, when he was young, would always have some kind of gum on him.  My mom didn't like him having it all the time and after the divorce he was lucky to get it once a week."  

A brown eyebrow raised as Taichi crossed his arms.  "Your parents are divorced."  

Yamato's smile faded as his eyes clouded over and he tensed again.  "They were.  They got together again for 'the kids' when really it was just for Teek because I was going to be going away to college in a few years anyways so Teek was the one it would effect."  

Taichi nodded and looked for something to help change the subject.  He glanced at his watch and said, "Hey, why don't we get going now?"  Yamato nodded as he stood up and helped clean up the table.

**

"Really, wow.  I can't cook a thing.  Last time I tried to boil eggs, I burnt them.  The shell was all black."  

Yamato grinned.  "You really must be bad to burn boiled eggs."  Taichi glanced at the blond out of the corner of his eyes to see the other smiling.  Taichi looked forward as he pulled into the school parking lot that was practically empty.  

"You know," Taichi started.  "You have a nice smile.  You should do it more."  The smile left Yamato's face as a blush rose to his pale cheeks.  

"Whatever."  

Tai parked the car and turned it off.  "Looks like we're still early."  Yamato opened the door and stepped out.  Taichi did the same on his side and the two walked towards the school.  At the steps Yamato stopped walking bringing Taichi to a halt as well.  Taichi stared at the blond who stared forward for a moment before turning his head to look at the brunette.

"I'm guessing your going to want to split ways here, right?"  

"What?  Why?"  

Yamato gave Tai a exasperated look.  "Your friends are going to be here soon, aren't they?"

Taichi tilted his head to the side as if he still didn't understand.  "Yeah but aren't we friends now?"  

Yamato opened his mouth to say no or something along the lines of that but now he wasn't so sure.  Were they?  He had found it enjoyable being with the brunette and he stopped feeling so awkward at the restraint so did that mean they were friends.  "Your friends aren't going to be happy about us being together.  After all, they don't like me much, do they?"

Taichi straightened his neck.  "Actually, most of them are pretty neutral about it.  It's just Akeno and maybe one other but I'm sure they won't be pissed at me.  Don't fret."  

Yamato paused for a moment, looking down then back up into the chocolate eyes above him.  "You don't mind hanging around with me?  

Taichi smiled as he realized the blond's insecurity.  "Of course not.  I actually found this morning fun."  

A hint of a smile bared his lips as he said, "Well, then, what do you want to do?"  

**

The clock ticked eight fifteen am, Taichi noticed, which meant the classroom they were currently sitting in was about to be filled.  They had been sitting in Ms. O'Brien's class by Yamato's seat for a while now.  They were both on desks facing each other across a row.  Their faces held smiles as they talked and traded information about themselves and asking each other questions.  Small questions.  Even stupid questions like how often one would clean his room but the questions didn't matter.  They were happy.  Yamato was becoming more comfortable by the moment around the brunette, though was aware of the time as well and knew Taichi's friends were going to be entering the class soon.  

Yamato wondered countless times that morning if Taichi had informed Akeno that Yamato _did_ steal the phone.  He wondered if Taichi was only being nice to set him up for Akeno.  Akeno wanted to fight him and Yamato didn't want to fight anyone.  Especially that boy who's known to be a loose cannon.  The boy who lets his anger rule himself and gets carried away.  It's easy to see why Yamato's so afraid of Akeno.  But who wouldn't be.  Every one in the school tried to stay on his good side.  If Yamato had known the phone was Akeno's at the time, he wouldn't have Taken it.  But he had.  He saw the discarded phone and picked it up, not thinking he'd be found out.  He soon saw that he was had been found out about but didn't dare actually admit it.  By the way, he needed the money.  Especially now that he got fired.  The groceries helped a lot.    

But he blocked all this from his mind as he concentrated on the brunette in front of him who was explaining why he got food on the ceiling of a Mc Donald's when he was nine.  Taichi never got to finish explaining why, though, for then a soft voice said, "Hi."  As if to announce once presence.  

Taichi and I turn our heads to see a girl, Suki, standing a few feet away.  Her hands were behind her back and her eye brows were raised and directed to Taichi as her eyes went from Tai to Yamato then back to Tai as if to ask a question that Taichi was having a hard time understanding… but Yamato understood.  Taichi saw the blond's expression Take on a look of sorrow for a split second before all expression left his face.  

"So, Tai.  Making new friends?"  She asked innocently, as she leaned all her weight onto her left foot and hesitated for a moment as if toying with the thought to step forward before finally deciding too.  A strand of dark green hair hung over her eye as she bit her rosy, bottom  lip.  

Taichi's face brightened and, for a moment, she thought he understood what she was really asking but then he stood up and said, "Oh, yeah.  This is Yamato."  He said.  

Yamato stood up too and watched wordlessly.  She licked her bottom lip and eyed the blond quickly.  She quickly raised her eyebrows as she bit her lip again.  "Yeah… I know…"  she sucked in a breath through her teeth.  "Akeno…" She gave in explanation. 

Now Taichi understood.  "Oh yeah… um… yeah…"  Taichi turned his body to Yamato then to Suki as if he wasn't sure what he should say and who he should say it too.  He finally decided talking to Yamato would be best.  "Um… Akeno will be pissed if he knows I'm talking to you." Taichi rolls his eyes.  "He'll see it as some kind of betrayal or something like that, you know."  Yamato stayed soundless as he nodded, feeling as if he were loosing a friend that he was only beginning to have.  "He'll go ballistic.  Just because he's angry with you, you know.  It's stupid really…"

"Go."  Yamato interrupted.  Taichi looked confused.  "Just go to your seat.  I understand.  A don't need a lengthy explanation.  I'm not that dense.  Just go."  Yamato walked back the two steps to his desk and sat.  

Taichi paused for a moment and took the seat in front of Yamato's desk.  "I'm sorry, but he'll kill me if…"

"I _said_ I understand.  I don't need you rattling your jaw trying to find the simplest way to explain this.  So go and leave me a lone."  Taichi bit his lip as if trying to figure out what he should do.  Yamato watched him with carefully guarded eyes, noticing the brunette wasn't leaving.  "Should I bring out one of those 'You are here' map to help you find your seat?  Get lost."  

Taichi sighed and stood up.  "Sorry…" He gave Yamato an apologetic look that the blond avoided before he turned around and walked to his desk, Suki just behind him.  

Yamato stared longingly at the brunette's back as he walked away.  _Well that was a waste of a morning._  He thought as he turned his stare to his hands on his desk, only vaguely aware of the kids filling the room around him.

            TBC

            A/N: Sorry if this last part doesn't make sense.  It's late, I'm tired.  If it doesn't then tell me.  I'll explain it better in the next chap or something.  Oyasumi nasai.  


	5. Moody Yagamis

**Moody Yagami's **

Yamato walked through school as any other day, as if the morning's events had never occurred. He kept his mind off the bush head that he had actually permitted himself to like for a time and kept his thoughts on those of school.  Japanese, History, computer class, Science... four classes that went by with some sort of normality behind them. Nothing big happened once Japanese class started. History was as prehistoric as ever. Computer class was ordinary except that he got in trouble for knocking over the hard drive of his computer. Science was different and not just because the teacher caused an explosion that knocked down a ceiling tile but because he was the first person to get to class and apparently the person that had the class just before him was Akeno. 

Yamato had walked into the classroom and was surprised to see the taller boy still there picking up his books from his desk. The teacher wasn't there, it was just the two of them and Yamato thought that this would mean trouble, so he braced himself for Akeno's infamous wrath but was surprised when the dark haired boy only regarded him with a glare before walking right past him. Yamato didn't understand why he wasn't painted with black, blue and purple bruises because he knew Akeno wouldn't actually forget about his phone, but decided to try to ignore it and get on with the day.

By the end of the day he had successfully shoved the little voice that was asking why Akeno let him off the hook so easily to the back of his mind. He had gathered his books and left the classroom, walking at a moderate rate, for he had nowhere he really had to go. He leisurely placed his books into his locker and eyed his backpack. That didn't seem as full as if normally did. Yamato pulled on his coat then took his books in hand again and struggled to get them into his pack which was about to be completely filled again.  Succeeding at this, he stood and slung the heavy thing over his shoulders before locking his locker and heading to the exit. 

He felt the chilling air hit him the moment he stepped out from the doors of the school.  He shivered permissibly and hugged his arms around his midsection for warmth.  Quickly jogging down the steps, the cold giving him a reason to move at a faster pace, he didn't notice his name being called the first time, but as his feet met with the pavement that would lead to the sidewalk by the road, he felt a hand placed on his shoulder and the same voice that repeated it's early word.

"Yamato."  Startled he jumped a bit and turned around to face Taichi, who was smiling at him as he walked down the final step.  "Hey, what's up?  Thought I was giving you a ride."  

Yamato didn't reply at first, sort of stunned that Taichi was talking to him.  Maybe he hadn't understood Taichi earlier.  He had thought the brunette had ended their blooming friendship because of the rivalry between Yamato and Akeno but now he wasn't so sure.  Or maybe Taichi was just tugging him around by a string and playing with him for the brunette's own amusement.  "What would make you think that?  Maybe the smoke from the cigarette you had earlier blocking the oxygen to the brain."

The brunettes eyes widened slightly at the blond's cold words.  "Hey, what's with you?  Your not still fuming about this morning, are you?  Don't worry 'bout it?  I talked to Akeno and got things settled.  He won't be bugging if he sees us hanging out and he won't be threatening you anymore either… and it only cost me seventy five bucks.  Fifty for some bet and twenty five for… because once I told him he wanted more money.  Apparently his gratitude isn't cheap."  Taichi chuckled.  

A small smile threatened to appear on the blond's face, feeling Taichi's light heartedness  through his words, but he forced his face to stay neutral, fearing that if he let himself feel joyous then the positive feeling would be viciously taken away and replaced with something of the contrary.  "What bet?"  

Taichi grimaced slightly and hoped Yamato hadn't noticed as he said, carefully, "Don't get pissed because it was about the phone thing but I was trying to get Akeno to lay off your case and made a bet with him saying you didn't have it."  Taichi paused to see Yamato's reaction.  He felt faintly relieved as he saw that the blond seemed only curios now, instead of the cold exterior he had showed only a moment ago.  "But this was before… I knew," he chose his words carefully, a rare event for the brunette, "…that you took it.  That's why I was pissed that you had because I lost the bet but I told him I'd pay him today and no more will come from it."  He then put a big grin on his face for show.  "See, problem all solved."

Yamato nodded slowly but remained neutral as his inner voices fought over if he should trust this boy or not.  Yamato's eyes hazed over as he put all his concentration into his thoughts.  Taichi watched the blue orbs and thought it was fascinating how he could practically see the battle going on in Yamato.  Yamato's face held no emotions but his eyes were just _so_ expressive and showed all the levels of worry that the blond carried.  He watched as the haze left his eyes and the blond studied the brunette, hoping to see if he was being misled.  Finally, a sigh escaped Yamato's pink lips and he lowered his eyes before looking back up.  "Fine.  It's too cold to walk anyways."  

Taichi's smile widened and he practically jumped with joy.  "Alright!"  He said, hand back on the blond's shoulder as he started leading him to the parking lot.  "Lets go!  It's fucking cold out here!"  

Yamato nodded, the smile now succeeding in making an appearance on the blond's face as he allowed himself to be led to the van.  

When they reached their desired destination they piled into the van and locked their seatbelts around themselves.  "So," Yamato started, trying for something to fill the silence that was bound to become uncomfortable.  "Who's that girl from this morning?"

"What girl?"  Taichi asked as he got his keys out of his pocket.  

"The girl from this morning… the one with green hair or do you have so many friends that you can't remember all of them."  Taichi gave Yamato a sidelong glance and grinned.  

"I thought I already introduced you to Suzi?"  

Yamato scowled as he looked out the window.  Taichi put the key in the ignition and listened to the car roar into life.  "You told me her name not who she was."  

Tai turned in his seat to face the blond with a mischievous smile, which the blond saw through the corner of his eye.  "Why… You like her?"

Yamato turned his head even further around to hide the flush that he knew were tinting his cheeks.  "No, of course not… not my type, you know…"  Taichi had a feeling Yamato wanted to say something more so waited for him to come forth with it.  Eventually he asked, "You with her or something."  Yamato's voice sounded uneasy while asking it, though he tried to hide this.  

"You mean, am I with her, as in is she my girlfriend?  No,"  Taichi said turning forward again to put the car in gear.  "… Not my type… Even if I did like females."  

Yamato's head snapped around to stare at Taichi with widened eyes.  Yamato opened his mouth to say something before closed it again and just staring at the brunette who was starting to back the van out of its parking spot.  Finally Yamato's voice decided to work and he said, "So… you're gay?"  

Taichi nodded absentmindedly.  "You think you're surprised, you should have seen my father when I told him.  At the time he was trying to set me up with his friend from work's daughter, Sora."  

Yamato sat stock still in his seat looking forward at nothing that could have been much of interest.  "How can you be so open about it?  Aren't you worried what people will think?"

Taichi chuckled.  "You obviously don't know me all that well.  Shame to that."  Taichi joked while he started driving forward, to the exit of the parking lot.  "Are you gay too?"  

The blond adverted his attention to his window again and shrugged with indifference.  Taichi waited for a further response but was surprised when he didn't get one.  

"I just admitted I was, that means I'm not going to be a total jerk if you admit to it."

Yamato hesitated for a moment before saying, "Just don't tell anybody, okay?"  

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it… but fine.  I won't say a word."  Yamato nodded but, otherwise, stayed neutral on the subject as he stared out the window, as the van pulled out of the parking lot and hit the street.  Taichi drove the van northward while letting a stillness fill the air.  Every now and then Taichi would glance at the one beside him with inquisitive eyes, silently wondering about Yamato's reaction to the earlier conversation.  

After ten or so minutes, Yamato wasn't entirely sure for he wasn't really paying much attention to anything around him; the van stopped and jarred him from his thoughts.  He blinked a few times and started to get out when he realized he wasn't at his apartment.  He surveyed his surroundings and was shocked to see that he was at the grade school he used to go too.  He turned to Taichi and said, "What are we doing here?"  

"Hm, oh, I need to pick up my sister.  I won't get into as much trouble if I pick up my parent's _precious little baby_ while I have the van.  By the way, I want you to meet Kar.  I think you'll like her."  Yamato grinned at the voice Taichi used when he said' precious little baby' though it was obvious he really wasn't envious of Hikari.  

A few moments later the bell rang, they both knew that the school got out half an hour after theirs did, and the empty yard quickly filled with kids of multiple ages and parents that came to pick up some of the younger ones.  

Taichi turned off the van and quickly undid his seatbelt as he opened his door to leave. "Come on!  I see her!"  Yamato followed Taichi's example and got out of the van as well.  They passed over the slowly browning lawn towards a twelve-year-old girl with short brown hair.  She was talking to some kids as she walked.  A breeze swept some of her hair into her eyes so she turned her head to through it back in place but stopped half way when she spotted Taichi and a blond she didn't recognize.  A wide smile formed on her lips which made her look older then she was.

She turned back to her friends and said a farewell before walking towards her brother.  "Taichi what are you doing here?"  She asked stopping in front of the two boys.  Yamato stuffed his hands into his pockets and brought up his shoulders, a gesture that he hoped would warm him up some.  

Taichi didn't seem to notice the temperature for he was dressed better then the blond.  "Well, I was on my way home and noticed how cold it was so, naturally, I thought of you and decided to give you a warm ride home.  Basically I'm just here to be a good big brother."  Taichi smiled innocently while Kari gave him a skeptical look.  

"Yeah… or you just didn't want Mom and Dad to ground you for life for taking the van… Sorry to brake it too you, Tai, but I saw how angry Dad was before I left for school this morning and this isn't going to make it any better."  Hikari moved her hair behind her ears as the wind picked up a bit.  

Taichi looked shocked.  "How dare you think my deeds were so selfish.  I had come here because I was thinking about how I, as your big brother, could help you, little sister."

"Uh huh."  Yamato laughed as the doubtful look remained on the young girls face.  Taichi smiled innocently as his sister sighed and turned her attention to Yamato.  She held her hand out to him and said, "Hello.  I'm Hikari.  I'm guessing you and my brother are friends… I give you my deepest sympathies."  

Yamato shook the smaller hand with one of his own, shivering slightly as the skin came in contact with the cold air.  "Don't worry, I'll get over it, some day."  Taichi snorted as the two smiled to one-an-other.  "I'm Yamato."  

"Nice to meet you.  Why don't we get going, though?"  She looked up at the clouds that were covering the sky that seemed to be getting darker, as she ended the handshake.  "It looks like a storm might be coming."

"You could be walking Kar."  Taichi warned.

She gave him a glare and said, "If you don't give me a ride and stop calling me that, then I won't put in a good word for you to Mom and Dad."

Taichi sighed as they started walking back to the van.  "I really wouldn't make you walk, Kari.  Really."  Kari rolled her eyes as she walked ahead of them.  

Yamato hit Taichi lightly on the arm and said, "Your right, Taichi.  I do like her."  

"I knew you would."  Taichi said, though he didn't seem as proud as he did before.  

**

Yamato and Hikari seemed to be getting along really well, to Taichi's disdain.  The two talked all the way along; usually Kari spent her time telling Yamato stories of embarrassing moments in Taichi's childhood and Yamato teased Tai about it for a few moments before Kari would tell him something new.  Yamato had found out that, though Taichi had dark skin, it seemed to turn the brightest red when he was embarrassed and would turn a rusty red when he was angry and suppressing a number of words he was taught to not use in front of his younger sister.

The brunette pulled up to the building of his apartment and glared at his sister in the rear-view-mirror, warning her that if she didn't get out now that she was _so_ going to be dead later.  She gulped and said good-bye to Yamato, who said good-bye back and was startled when Taichi pulled out onto the road the exact moment the back door slammed shut, leaving the young girl at her apartment complex.

He looked around and noticed Taichi was driving faster then he was before, faster then the speed limit aloud and to the point where he was starting to feel afraid.  "Taichi, I think you should slow down."  He said but the brunette didn't show any signs that he even heard the blond.  

Yamato looked over at him and noticed that the same rusty red was still tinting his cheeks. 

"Taichi, pull over."  The blond checked that his seatbelt was secure when Tai still didn't pay him much mind.  He looked over at Tai again and saw that Taichi hadn't been wearing a seat belt and the need to stop the van grew stronger.  "Taichi, why are you going so fast?  Stop now!"  He felt his body jerk sideways as the brunette, with haste, pulled into an ally and stopped just as suddenly.  He thanked that he had been wearing his belt at that moment, knowing he wouldn't have been in the seat if he hadn't have.  

He turned his head to the brunette who seemed unaffected by the occurrence.  Taichi just sat there, staring forward into nothing, hand firm on the steering wheel and face still tainted with the rusty red.  

Yamato knew he had to do something to ease the brunette's anger so he outstreacheda hand and placed it on the brunette's shoulder.  Taichi flinched and jerked his shoulder away as he turned his eyes on Yamato who looked away from the intense glare he was receiving.  "You angry about the things Kari was saying?"  Yamato asked and tried to get his eyes to meet the brunettes.

Tai looked away and sighed, forcing his muscles to relax as he rested back in his seat.  Taichi looked at the blond who's eyes were slightly wide and watching him with caution, afraid if the brunette would do something that would put them both at risk again.  His pale hands held his seatbelt as if debating to take it off or not.  Tai sighed again and looked forward before closing his eyes.  "Sorry… I was just angry that my sister was saying all that shit _just_ to piss me off.  She's so moody nowadays."  

Yamato relaxed too and sat back in his seat, placing his hands in his lap.  "Yeah… Sorry too.  Guess I shouldn't have teased you so much."  

Taichi nodded.  "No, no.  It's okay.  I usually can handle being teased.  I don't know what got into me."  

Yamato chuckled which brought Taichi's eyes back on him.  "Maybe moodiness is in the Yagami's bloodline."  Taichi snorted but couldn't help the grin that crossed his face as he shoved the blond's shoulder lightly.  Yamato smiled too and said, "Well… since we're friends now, why don't I make it up to you."  

Tai raised an eyebrow.  "Like, how?"  

The blond shrugged and looked around the dark, dirty alley they were in.  "I don't know.  Name something."  

"Go out with me."  

A/N:  okay.  This is really only half the chap.  It used to be longer but I was writing this really boring part that… well, was boring, so I decided to change it.  This chapter was going to be a big turning point in my story.  It was going to be what got this story up off the ground but now I need to figure a way to do that with the new change I added.  So instead of making you wait for me to figure this out and then type it up I decided just to give you a half a chap instead of a whole one, two months later.  


	6. A new relationship

A new relationship 

His voice box had vibrated and a rush of air slid past it to make a sound that was expertly molded into different sounds with the use of his tongue and his lips helped him form the words.  Now that's _how he said it, now all he had to know was __why.  Why had he asked the blond to go out with him?  The thought never actually came to mind before.  Yeah, he thought the blond was kinda pretty but...  Okay, he also knew that he was attracted to the blond boy but…_

            "W-What?"  Distracted from his thoughts, Taichi looked at the pale face with rosy cheeks and crystal blue eyes that were wide in shock with a lock of flaxen hair that fell over his right eye.  

            Taichi smiled, thinking that maybe that was exactly what he wanted.  "Will you go out with me?"  Taichi asked, softer then he did before.  

            The blond blinked innocently, embarrassed that he hadn't miss heard the brunette.  "I…"  Yamato flustered darker and turned his face away, not knowing what to say though knowing it was his turn to speak.  "I…"  Yamato tried again, the blush leaving his cheeks and just stared solemnly out the window.  "I… think we should get going now.  The storm's closer."  

            Taichi scowled.  "You didn't answer me.  I… I want to know."  

            The blond slumped over some and shook his head.  "No… I, I told you I don't want people to know about me… that I'm that way."  

            Taichi frowned.  "I know but we don't have to let them know.  It could be just our secret until your ready."  

            "Tai, I…"

            "I know your afraid but, just give me a chance.  I promise nothing bad will come out of it and if something bad does come then I'll make sure to correct him."  Yamato swept his hand through his hair, pulling it away from his face while in thought.  

            "You…" The blond started but realized he didn't have anything to say and sighed.  He gave Taichi a sidelong look, taking not of the hopeful look of the young man's face.  Sighing again he said, "Sure, why not."  

             A smile slowly grew on the brunette's face and he couldn't help himself from jumping the distance between the two and squeezing the blond in a grateful hug.  Yamato's blue eyes widened, not having expected such a show of affection, and blushed when he felt a kiss placed against his temple.  Taichi drew back and looked into the slightly reddened face of his friend.  

            Yamato coughed nervously and gestured to the steering wheel.  "Maybe we should get going."  Taichi chuckled at the others unease but didn't argue as he pulled out of the small alley he drove them into.  

            It took them fifteen minutes to get to Yamato's apartment where the two exchanged phone numbers.  "Call me later and I'll tell you how long I'm going to be grounded for, for taking Dad's van."  

            Yamato nodded and offered him a soft smile.  "Alright.  I'll see you at school?"  

            Taichi nodded as they exchanged phone numbers.  Yamato turned around to get out of the car but stopped when he heard Tai call his name.  

            "Yeah?"  He asked as he turned around just on time to feel a rather large hand cup the back of his neck and warm, moist lips against his own.  It lasted for only a second but caused a red tinge to tickle the blonde's cheeks.

            Taichi pulled away before the blonde could respond and placed his forehead against the blonde's.  "Good evening."  He said, letting go of Yamato's neck.  

            Yamato nodded in reply, not really sure what to say, and got out of the car but, as he walked towards the elevator of his apartment with brown eyes plastered to his back, he couldn't help a rather large smile from forming on his pale face.  

**

            Taichi, to say the least, had not gotten it easy when he had gotten home that night.  His parents had grounded him for taking their van, but were lucky they had two and Mr. Yagami could get to work on time.  Taichi was granted a list of chores to do for the next month and was forbidden to play on his Play Station as well, which hurt the brunette worst then the other punishments did.  

            To his luck, though, his sister had kept reminding his parents about how he had picked her up after school and how well he had driven.  It wasn't until the next day, after school, that his parents had said that if he ever had the need to borrow the van again that he would have to ask first and give a detailed reason… not to mention he'd only be allowed to take the old van, the one that was only a little younger then himself.  

            He was grateful, none the less, and had stated this while telling them why he had taken the van in the first place, while leaving out the part about dating Yamato since he didn't think the blonde would appreciate it if he told anyone.  

            He had called Yamato often, while he was grounded.  They'd talk for hours and even some times until the brake of dawn, only to fall to sleep in class.  Taichi had congratulated Yamato when the blonde had announced that he had a job at a tanning salon called 'On the Dark Side'.  Yamato also said he managed to pay his rent on time, barely, but wouldn't say how.  When the blonde said he didn't want to tell Taichi how he got that much money in such a short time, and how the blonde had sounded guilty when he had said this, Taichi didn't want to know how anymore.  

            One night in late October, Taichi was on the phone telling Yamato how he and Akeno had gotten into a fight earlier that day over something about sports when Yamato had stated, "I hate that guy."  

            Taichi knew the bitter feelings the two held towards each other and had been trying to ignore it when ever one of them had declared their hatred towards the other, but that didn't mean he liked it.  

            "Taichi?"  Yamato asked, not liking the silence on the other end of the line.  

            "…Yeah?"  

            "You okay?"  

            Taichi sighed, hearing the concern in the other's voice.  "I'm fine Yama, it's just…"  Taichi paused, not sure if he wanted to continue… but the blonde pushed.

            "Just what?"  

            Tai sighed again and shook his head.  "Akeno isn't a bad guy…"  Yamato gave a bitter laugh which caused Taichi to become angered.  "… And you _did_ steal from him."  Tai waited for a response, though he knew he hit a cord with the blonde and wasn't going to get one.  "I know you don't like being reminded of that but it's the cold truth.  He's not perfect and neither are you!  He went through hell when he was younger and he's the way he is because of it!  You're judging him without getting to know him and that's _not_ right!"

            Tai breathed heavily, realizing how worked up he was getting over it, and waited for a response.  He knew Yamato wasn't the only one to blame for the bitter feelings the two held for each other and was starting to realize that maybe what he said wasn't exactly justifiable.  

            "Yama?"  Taichi said after he realized Yamato wasn't saying anything.  

            He waited again for a response but all he was granted with was the silence. He wondered briefly if the other had hung up on him and was about to call for the other's attention again when he heard the other say, empathetically, "I need to get going, Tai, okay?  I have to get ready for work."

            "Yama… wait a moment, I'm sorry.  I didn't…"

            "No Tai… you're right.  I was in the wrong.  I was being a hypocrite.  I hate people judging me before they know me and here I am doing the same.  _I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have."  Another awkward silence fell but it didn't last as long this time.  "Tai?"  _

            "… Yeah?"

            "What… What kind of troubles did he have when he was younger?"  Taichi knew that the blonde was probably biting his lip, wondering if that was an inconsiderate question to ask.  

            "Well… don't tell him I told you but… his old man used to hit him a few years back.  That's why he's seems violent.  It's also why I was worried about him knowing we were friends, before.  He has this thing where he's always worried about people turning on him.  If he walked in and saw me having a conversation with someone he considered his rival, then he'd feel betrayed and wouldn't listen to me when I would try to explain.  We'd just get into a round of fisticuffs and that would be that."

            "… Okay."  Is all the other said on the subject, "I'll talk to you tomorrow.  I really do have to get ready for work."

            "Alright, bye."  They both pause for a moment, neither of them hanging up right away until Tai said, "I love you…"

            "I love you, too."  And the phones were hung up.

**

            Taichi was glad that Yamato moved to the seat in front of him in his Japanese class for it was probably less obvious, though not by much, that the brunette was staring at the blonde in front of him instead of turning around in his seat to watch Yamato's every move if he had taken the seat behind him or beside him.  

His circle of friends probably didn't know what to think with the sudden closeness of the two when they first got together.  Even to him it seemed over night but, in all actuality, Yamato was still warming up to him.  The brunette had noticed Yamato seemed to have troubles getting close to people, he assumed it was because of, first, his parents splitting up when he was young, and then getting kicked out when they did get back together.  

Yamato had taken time, not that long ago, to explain why he was living on his own, which, Taichi assumed, was the blonde's mother's fault.  Apparently, he had told his parents he was gay and his mother didn't take it well.  He said it was because his mother hadn't raised him, therefore, never got attached to him as a parent.  

Neither of his parents thought too highly of homosexuals but his father had promised to try and support him while his mother went ballistic.  It caused a huge argument to take place.  She was trying to kick him out while his father was arguing about how that wasn't a way to treat _their_ son.  Yamato had claimed he had never seen his father so angry and was afraid something bad would happen if he stayed.  So he had grabbed anything he could as fast as he could and ran out.  The blond hadn't been back home since.

Taichi was concerned about his boyfriend and wanted to help him.  He offered support and money, which was refused each time except when Yamato became desperate for the money and needed to eat.  

The brunette had learnt that the blonde hated feeling weak, feeling as if he _needed_ someone other then himself to live.  Even living with his father before his parents got back together, Yamato had described once, made him feel as if he were living on his own, unlike Sundays when his father took a day off to be with his son.  

This also proved that Yamato was still warming up the brunette.  The fact that Yamato didn't feel comfortable enough to feel weak in front of Taichi showed that Yamato was still wary around the taller boy but he was much better then he used to be.  It's been weeks since Yamato stiffened when receiving a hug and Yamato no longer hesitated in a kiss.  Slowly but surely the blonde was coming around.    

Taichi sighed as his teacher told everyone to take out a paper and pencil and, as Ms. O'Brien pulled down the over head, told them to take down the note.  Taichi knew they'd be taking another note that day so he had already been prepared for one when they entered the class, unfortunately, Taichi noted grimly as he stared down at his paper, he had drawn all over it with pictures of his boyfriend.

He looked over the pictures, there were three.  The first one was a contour drawing where the only identifiable point on it that would direct you to the one it was made of was the hair, which brushed the blonde's shoulders lightly.  The other two were more detailed, though the third one was the best of them which even portrayed the soft texture of the other's skin.  Taichi smiled at the images and turned to another paper in the book to write on.

When class ended Yamato turned around and smiled at him sweetly.  "Bored yet?"  

Taichi and Yamato ignored Akeno as he walked by, snorting as he did.  The smile left Yamato's face as the tall and dark haired boy passed.  "Don't worry about him."  Tai gathered his things and stood up, ushering the other to do the same.  "Come on.  Let's get out of here."  Yamato gathered his things as well and followed Taichi out of the class and down the hall as the other beckoned him to follow.  "Come on.'  Tai said again, smiling at his confused boyfriend.

At the men's bathroom, Taichi opened the door and held it open for the blonde behind him.  "What's up Tai?  We're going to be late if we don't go soon."  

The door closed behind them and Tai looked around the room.  The stall doors were all open and empty.  He smiled to the other and surprised Yamato as he crushed his lips to the blonde's, dropping his things to the floor with a sound that rang through the room.    

Yamato responded instantly, dropping his heavy load to the floor and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.  His lips parted when Taichi's tongue probed for an entrance.  Taichi's hands went from the blonde's waist to the small of his back, pulling Yamato closer still.  His tongue roamed in the knew mouth and explored as Yamato's eyes slid closed like Tai's were.  

Yamato felt Tai's hands rub his back in small circles that caused him to relax to his fullest and melt into the brunette's frame.  

The sound of someone running in the hall hit a cord on the Blonde's nerves as he remembered they were in a public building, no less school.  Yamato pulled back for a breather and said with raging breathes, "Tai… we shouldn't… Not here…"  

"Why?"  Taichi asked, mind muddled with raging hormones.  

"Someone could walk in."  

Taichi smiled.  "I know.  Isn't it exciting?"  He captured the blonde's lips with his own and tried to deepen the kiss again.  

Yamato moved his hands away from Tai's neck and down to his chest, pushing him away with flat palms.  "Tai, I'm serious.  We need to stop."  

Tai sighed "Alright." He said and let go of his boyfriend.  He kissed the blonde's cheek before the other could step away.  "To be continued?"  

Yamato smiled and nodded.  They picked up there things and headed, separate ways, towards their next classes.

**

"It's devils night."  Akeno stated through the phone to Taichi.

Tai smirked.  "I've noticed.  Got plans?"  Tai asked, already knowing the answer  

"Me, you, the gang, a bottle of vodka and a couple dozen eggs."  He could hear the smile in his friend's voice.  "You game?" 

"Only _a bottle of vodka?"  _

"That _I have, but Suzi said she was going to bring a bottle of Bailey's.  Tomeo and Nyoko are bringing a bottle of vodka.  Joben's supplying the eggs.  Ichiro and Rei will be there as well, though, Ichiro said he didn't have enough money to bring either.  Though, knowing Ichiro, he's probably too cheap to spend a few dollars for it even if he has the money.  And since Rei lives with him, don't expect a bottle from him either and I'm about to call Mai in a moment.  The others couldn't come."_

Tai nodded, "Well, I'm game.  When?" 

"An hour.  The usual spot."  

"Great.  I'll be there."  

**

The dial tone on the phone buzzed in his ear as he held it there, breathing with forced even breaths as he started dialing the number for the fifteenth time.  

"5… 5…"  He paused again and forced his finger to press the '5' button again as he heard the phone beep each time he did.  "…5" He paused again before pressing the six.  "…6…" he felt his breath quicken up again and hung up.  

Yamato closed his eyes and leveled his breathing.  He wanted to call his parents… his father… maybe even his brother.  Tell them that he was fine or maybe, if he found the courage, he could ask to go home again.  He wanted that.  To go home.  But first he would need to make a phone call.  A single phone call…

He picked the phone up again and placed it to his ear.  "555-"he pressed quickly, trying to keep his mind off what he was doing, with no such luck.  He slammed the phone down again and growled at his own fear.  It shouldn't be this hard to call your own parents, he told himself.  Not _parents_ as in plural.  Parent.  He didn't want to talk to his mother at all.  

He sighed and picked up the phone again but not before glancing at the clock.  He sighed as he realized that he had to get to work.  He didn't know if he should feel relieved or angered that he wouldn't have enough time to call his father.  

He decided not to think much about it and got up to grab his coat.  He smiled at the new blue coat Tai had gotten him.  Tai insisted on him having it and Yamato had to admit, it was getting to cold for his rag jacket he had before.  Last year he nearly froze with it.  Slipping on the jacket that complemented his eyes nicely, as Taichi put it; he smiled while he headed out into the cool air that alerted everyone to the up coming winter.

**

"Wow.  He made it."  Akeno alerted to the new comer.  

"I'm not _that late."  Taichi defended.   _

"Yeah, only late by thirty minutes."  

"Better then last time."  He glared at Mai who had said the last part while Joben laughed, already having a couple of gulps of vodka.  

Tai raised an eyebrow as Joben took another gulp of alcohol.  "Hey, you started without me?"  

Akeno smirked as he walked towards his friend with a lit cigarette.  "You don't actually think we'd wait for your lazy ass, did you?"  Tai slugged him playfully in the arm as he took a puff of the cigarette he was just handed.  

He breathed in the smoke that flooded his system with its toxic fumes and breathed out slowly, letting the small white stick rest in his fingers.  "You have no idea how long I went without one of these."  Akeno took his cigarette back and handed Taichi a new one along with a lighter.  

Tai lit up and took another puff before regarding his friends and returning the lighter.  "So how's everyone?"  

Most of them shrugged and some said 'fine'.  "And how are you, Player?"  Suzi asked, walking towards him and swaying her hips.  She wore black short shorts and a black midriff lacy top that aloud you to see through to her black braw.  She also wore a long black jacket that would have done a better job at keeping her warm if she closed it.  "Anything new?"  She asked as if trying to coax an answer she already knew.    

"No.  Not really.  Why?"  He asked while raising an eyebrow to her, questioning her motives.

"Oh, no reasons.  Just wondering."  She said, keeping a knowing smile upon her face.  She brought up a bottle of Bailey's, which he hadn't realized she was holding, and held it out in an offering gesture.  

Still confused by her queer behavior, he took the bottle and opened it, also realizing that that bottle had yet been used.  

"So, what should we do first?"  Ichiro asked, as he gazed over the lake in the center of the park they were in.  The water sparkled in the moon light, the clear surface reflecting the night sky perfectly.  The wind rustled the leafs lightly in the secluded area of the park and birds rested their tired wings for the night, pausing their journey for the south.  

"Let's start by getting plastered."  Tomeo said opening the other bottle of vodka.

"Then we go egg this lady-I-know's car."  Akeno added.  "She gives me the evil eye every time I step outside.  There was this time she called the police on me for standing in front of her door."

Rei stared at him for a moment, then asked, "Why were you standing in front of her place?"

Akeno sighed in exasperation, as if the reason should have already been known.  "I live in an apartment building.  She's my next door neighbor."  

Nyoko laughed.  "I live next to a bitch like that, too."  

"I hope we have enough eggs." Tomeo stated with a chuckle.  "'Cause there are a lot of people I don't like."  Ichiro chuckled.  

Having opened the bottle of Bailey's, Taichi took a swig of it before the bottle was grabbed away from him.  Suzi through back her head and gulped a mouth full of it down, while Taichi exclaimed a rather loud 'hey' for her efforts, which she ignored.  After swallowing, she stated.  "I have this ex who never called me after a night in the sack.  Let's egg him, too."

"Don't you mean his house, Suz?"  Rei questioned.  

"I _said what I _mean_."  _

Suzi handed the bottle of Bailey's back to Taichi who eyed the neck of the bottle disgustingly, knowing her lips had just been sucking on it.  "Why you handing it back to me?  You think I want your germs?"  Tai stated, though the act was just a jest.  

He got a few more chuckles then he thought he would at that comment and briefly wondered why, before Akeno asked.  "What?  You being spoiled?  Is Ishida's germs more high class then ours or some'em?"

"W-What?  Taichi stuttered.  

"Come on, Tai.  Did you actually think you could keep something like that hidden?  Everyone knows about you and Ishida."  

Tai's face paled and his breathing stopped entirely.  He could remember his words, his own words, in which he said, he _promised_, that no one would know of Yamato's sexual preference.  _And now they knew_.  His own words circled his head and grew louder each time they were repeated to the point in which he hadn't known anyone was talking to him until he felt someone punch his shoulder lightly.

"Why didn't you tell us?  You could have, you know.  This group isn't exactly known for our homophobia, ya know."  Suzi said as she looked over to Ichiro and Rei where were holding each other in a comfortable embrace, then to Mai who was most likely thinking of her girlfriend right then.  

"Well, at least most of us.  Right Akeno?"  Ichiro questioned. 

"Shut up.  I fucking apologized, didn't I?" 

"Once.  Because Taichi wasn't there."  

"Yeah, Tai.  Why didn't you tell us?"  Mai asked, bring everyone's attention to Taichi again.  

Tai looked around at his friends who were looking at him, patiently waiting for a response.  "How … who kn…"  Taichi closed his eyes and took a drag of his cigarette while holding it in between his forefinger and thumb.  He kept the smoke inside his lungs for a moment before slowly letting it out of his mouth.  More calmly he asked, "How long have you known about Yamato and me…" Then he asked the question he feared most… "And who else knows?" 

"Well…" started Mai… "I think that by tomorrow everyone will know though I don't think anyone has known for too long.  Maybe only for a day or so… if that long.  But you didn't answer our question yet."

"Who found out first and how?"  

"Stop avoiding the question!"  Mai demanded, putting her hands on her hips.  

"I'm not!  I…He… I didn't tell anyone because he didn't, and still doesn't, want anyone to know."  

Mai huffed.  "Well, that's not nice.  Not wanting people to know you're his boyfriend."

Tai shook his head, stuffing his one hand into the pocket of his jacket and letting the other hand, which still held his cigarette, drape along his side.  "No.  He doesn't want people to know he's _gay_." 

Mai's mouth opened, ready to reply, but closed it quickly upon hearing Taichi's explanation.  She stared at him, watching as his brown eyes scanned over his speechless friends.  "…Oh."  She managed to say as she fell into thought.   As Taichi's eyes rested back on her, she knew she had to say something better then that.  "But why?  He shouldn't be ashamed of it.  I mean… be happy with who you are, fuck what everyone else thinks."

"People can't always be as open about their sexuality as you can, you know Mai?"  Everyone turned their attention to Rei as he spoke, for the boy rarely added his thoughts on spoken matters amongst the group.  "Just look at _me.  When I started letting people know I was gay, I lost my home and nearly my life.  I was lucky to have Ichiro."  _

"Something like that happened to Yamato, too." Taichi started, bringing the attention back to him.  "I promised him no one would know he was gay if he went out with me.  He's going to be pissed when he finds out people know."  

Taichi looked up at his friends as he took a drag of his cigarette.  His eyes shifted to Akeno who was leaning against a tree with a far away look on his face while his eyes showed a million dire thoughts. 

"Akeno?"  He said, in a warning voice that changed the entire atmosphere of the group.

His friend blinked a few times and turned his gaze to the brunette.  "What?"  

"You will not use this against him."  He warned.

"Of course I won't."

Taichi gave him a skeptical look.  "Yes you would and don't forget how you promised me you'd lay off him.  I want you to keep that promise.  Especially now.  "  

Akeno snorted.  "Of course I'm keeping it.  When I make promises I stick to it."  

Tai rolled his eyes.  "Fine, whatever.  Let's just drop it.  I want to get drunk."  He took a last drag of his cigarette, as he heard his friends agree, and flung the bud out into the grass.

**

            "Night Yamato."  Yamato looked up from the front desk of the tanning salon to see his twenty-year-old female co-worker pulling on her coat as she opened the door to leave the salon.  "Don't forget to turn out the lights before you leave."

            He gave her a smile.  "Alright, as long as you turn off the 'open' sign."  He gestured to the red glowing sign out side the building that he could see through the dark windows.  

            "I will."  She smiled her farewell and left.  He watched as she unplugged the open sign and waved to him.  He waved back as she turned to walk home though the dark.  

            He glanced at his watch and sighed when he saw it was ten.  He turned back to the computer that was on the desk and shut down.  He waited, for a moment, to make sure the computer would follow through with his instruction and, when it did, all he had left to do was shut off the lights.  

He moved out from behind the desk and paced to the hall that held all the tanning rooms.  He started with the end room and turned the lights off one room at a time.  After the tanning rooms were all dark he moved onto the others.  

It took him ten minutes to plunge the place into darkness.  The last place was, obviously, the front room.  He went behind the desk and knelt down to retrieve his coat from the lower cabinet.  

He heard the bells jingle like it often did when a customer walked through the door, and without looking he said, "Sorry, we're closed."  He grabbed his coat and stood up to look at the one that just entered.  His eyes widened.  

"I've noticed."  Bobby said.

**

"Bulls eye!"  Tomeo laughed as they ran from the car carrying half a dozen eggs.  Sirens were heard in the distance, though they were sure it wasn't for them.  The police were always on extra duty on devil's night 

The nine of then ran into a near by alley and peered out as they saw Akeno's neighbor look out of her window on the second floor where Tomeo had been able to throw an egg.  

She saw the egg slide down the glass and they could see her turn red from the distance they were at.  She left the window and a moment later she was on the porch, in housecoat, looking over the balcony at her egged car.  The nine laughed in there drunken stupor, falling over with stitches in their sides.  

"Oh, man.  I wish I had my camera."  Akeno chuckled.  

"How many eggs do we have left?"  Joben asked.  

"Six."  Tomeo supplied helpfully.  

"Man, that's not enough."  

"Yeah, and we didn't even start on the people I don't like."  Tomeo complained half-heartedly.

"At least we got my ex."  Suzi chipped.  

"The lady's gone."  Taichi alerted as he saw Akeno's neighbor leave the balcony.  

"Let's go."  They walked out of the alley and down the road.  Taichi through back his head to swallowed as much of the toxins from the vodka as he could.  He handed it to Akeno beside him who finished the bottle and throw it aside, having it hit the ground and shatter into a million pieces.

"Where are we going?"  Taichi thought to ask.  

They all stopped when they realized that they didn't have a place to go as of yet.  "Well, we could go to the store and pick up more eggs."  They all agreed to this and headed in the general direction of the closest convenient store.

Thirty minutes later they had their eggs in hand and were heading down a residential street with houses on it.  They were heading in the general direction of a guy named Benjiro, someone Tomeo didn't like.  

"There it is."  Tomeo pointed to a small house with blue siding.  They nodded but stayed quiet in the silent neighborhood.  They stopped in front of the house and stood.  Nyoko handed the second bottle of Vodka to her boyfriend who took a swig.  A wicked smile crossed his face as he handed the bottle back to his girlfriend and took out two eggs.  He handed the rest to Nyoko and brought back his hand, then throw.  The eggs soared through the air and landed on the porch, just shy of the door.  A moment later four more eggs were thrown at random.  

They were about to open another container of eggs but were startled when they heard sirens at a closer distance then they would have expected 

They turned there heads and saw a cop care driving at a steady pace their way.  

"Aw, shit."  Taichi said.

"Should we run?"  Mai asked as the car slowed down beside them.  The cop pulled to a stop and opened his door.  

"Yes."  And Taichi bolted.  They all ditched there stuff and hit the sidewalk.  The police men were caught off guard.  He shouted for them to stop before jumping out of the car and having his partner do the same.  

The nine split up, heading in different directions.  Many headed across the street and hopped fences, clumsily, because of the alcohol in their system.  Taichi and Suzi stayed straight, a mistake they knew they were making but knew if they turned they would stumble, them having drunk more vodka and Bailey's then the rest of them.  Taichi felt a hand press hard on the center of his back and tumbled forward onto the ground.  

He hit the pavement with a hiss and spun his head around as his arms were roughly grabbed and clamped behind his back with a pair of handcuffs.  Taichi spun his head to see Suzi being cuffed to, though she was still standing.  As he was hauled to his feet he wondered what kind of trouble he'd be in. 

Disclaimer: I don't own 'On the Dark Side'… oh yeah, and Digimon (though I said that in the prologue)

A/N: Okay, I got this out earlier then I thought I would.  The only problem being is that now, today, I have to finish off my two major math assignments by tomorrow and go pick up the prom shoes I ordered a few days ago since proms on Friday.  Oh well, it's only 11:00 am.  I can get it all done if I try...  I really have to get my priorities straight. *sigh* 


	7. Actions speak louder then words

Actions speak louder then words

            "Sorry, we're closed." He grabbed his coat and stood up to look at the one that just entered. His eyes widened. 

"I've noticed." Bobby said.  Yamato stiffened as his defenses shifted into place.  His eyes hardened and his muscles tensed.  He did not like this boy.  The rumors about Bobby's gang were hideous and he didn't want to add to them.  He slipped on his jacket as his eyes regarded Bobby cautiously.  The dark boy moved to the front desk and placed his forearms on the wooden surface.  His eyes held an amused glint and never left the blond-haired boy.  

            "Then would you like me to make an appointment for tomorrow," Yamato asked, thinking the best method would be professionalism.  Yamato's hand moved to turn back on the computer but saw the other shake their head. 

            "No.  Actually I came to see you."  

            Yamato paused before asking, "Why?"

            The question was diverted.  "What happened to your job at the bar?"  

            "I got fired.  Is there something you want in specific?"  

            "Ohhhhh."  Bobby said sounding amused.  "Don't tell me it was because of that little fight I had with your boy toy."  

            Yamato's face paled.  "What are you talking about?"  Yamato tried to sound ignorant of Bobby's known facts.  "I don't…."

Bobby laughed.  "Don't be flustered.  It's a dead give away."  Bobby lifted his one arm off the oak surface and turned sideways, weighing himself on the table using only his left arm.  He fixed his eyes on Yamato's intense blue ones and raised his eyebrows to show his strict seriousness he was about to give the conversation.  "By the way, everyone knows about you two.  Even though's who don't pay attention to gossip.  And it's not just in your school.  It's on the streets too."  He smirked at Yamato's worsening expression.  "You didn't actually think you could date someone as known as Taichi and go completely unnoticed, did you.  Things like that just want to be out of the closet."

            Yamato narrowed his eyes on the boy and fisted his two hands at his sides.  "Why are you here?  Did you come to taunt me?"  

            Bobby let out a quick laugh.  "Don't be ridiculous, little boy.  I have better things to do with my time then paying someone a visit just to watch them cry.  Not like you would."  Bobby made a thoughtful pause before adding, "In public."  

            "Then why?"  He didn't regard the statement with either an affirmative or an argument but did loosen up slightly and let his hands go limp at his sides.  Yamato walked towards the opening at the far side of the desk.  There heads turned as they kept eye contact, one set of eyes held the same amused glint from the beginning and the other's harsher, more defensive glare, stayed hard in the blue orbs.  

            Now on the same side of the desk as Bobby, Yamato turned his whole body to him, willing himself to stay firm no matter the other boy's intent.  "Are you afraid?"  

            "Why do you keep avoiding my question?" 

            "I don't."  Bobby stayed amused despite the other's obvious frustration and anxiety.  

            "Then you don't have a purpose for being here so I suggest you leave.  I'm trying to close up."  

            "And what if I don't."  The other challenged.  "You don't have any bodyguards here like you did at the bar."

            Yamato raised an eyebrow.  "What makes you think I need a bodyguard?"  Bobby chuckled again as he stood tall and flexed each of his muscles in a demonstration of his power of the blonde in the matter.  

            "As you were saying…" he taunted.  Yamato felt a fresh new bout of fear travel through his veins but pushed it aside as he forced himself to remain visually calm.  

            "What do you want?"  Yamato tried again.  

            "Are we back to that, so soon?"  The darker boy sighed in mock annoyance but then the amusement returned to his face.  "We do have a lot in common, you know."  

Yamato raised his eyebrow at the statement, which seemed to come out of nowhere.  "What are you talking about?  I'm not like you."  

"Oh, but don't you have two ears and one nose and two eyes, which are quite lovely by the way.  But we have more in common then that."  

            Yamato blinked a few times, a bit disturbed by the compliment but stayed silent.  Bobby took a few steps towards him and smiled when he saw a flash of fear pass over the others face.  Yamato's left leg start to lift slightly though stopped as if the blonde was trying to debate if he should take a step back or not.  

            "A lot in common."  Bobby said as his hand retched out to touch the golden hair of the other.  His fingers merely brushed it as the head jerked away and Yamato took a few steps back.  Yamato's eyes widened, now realizing, for the first time, what Bobby had meant by saying they had a lot in common.  

            "Your…" Yamato asked with wide eyes.  

            "Gay?  Yes, just like you…like you."  Then he scowled.  "But that bitch, Taichi, got his hands on you and he expects everyone else to just step back.  Let him have all the fun."  He growled.  "Like always."

            Yamato forgot his earlier promise to act strong as he started to hate how this conversation was going.  He wished that he wasn't alone, that Clair was in the tanning room teaching a new tanner about the machine or he wished he had finished with his co-worker and had left with her but it wasn't so. 

Unable to find anything to say, he swallowed the lump in his throat and stayed silent, hoping that the discussion wasn't leading to where it seemed to be.  "Now your afraid."  Another chuckle left the taller boy's lips and he licked them to add moisture to the surface, then he shook his head.  "But I'm not here to scare you, I'm hear to offer you something.  A place in my gang."  

            Yamato's brows knitted together in confusion.  "What?"  He asked.  

            "Leave Taichi's gang and join mine.  You and that jock can't have been together all that long, I'm sure he won't be too heart broken, if that's what your worried about."  

            "I'm not apart of any gang."  Yamato stated sounding offended at the thought.  "I'm not- I'm not…" 

            "Yes you are.  Don't lie to yourself.  By dating that bush head, you've become one of their members.  You should have known that, or did he hide the fact from you to keep you with him.  Keep you to himself."

            Yamato lowered his head while trying to think if the information was true.  It didn't feel all that true since, even though Tai had tried to intermingle Yamato with Taichi's friends, it seldom worked.  Akeno would constantly shoot him glares, though more out of habit then any actual momentary reason, and he'd felt distinctly uncomfortable around them for he felt that when he wronged Akeno that the others had judged him as Akeno did.  Tai knew he was uncomfortable so didn't try too hard to get them all to intertwine.  Because of this, he wasn't really around them as much as someone would have to be for a gang… right… though maybe that didn't matter.  He didn't know.  He didn't know much about these things and never tried to learn; now he was wishing he did.  

            Yamato didn't know what to say so he kept quiet.  "Now this is your choice, stay with him, who will delude you to get what he wants or you can be mine and I'll always tell you the truth and I promise you won't ever have to fear people knowing your relationship." 

            Yamato didn't even have to think about the answer.  Yamato tensed in awaiting the effects of what he was about to say.  "Of course I'm not leaving Tai, especially not for _you_."  

            Fury swept, momentarily, over the other's face before being replaced with strict seriousness.  "You'd rather stay with him and let him manipulate you instead of being protected by me?"  

            Yamato's eyes narrowed as he regained his composure and took a step forward.  He stood as tall as he could, bringing himself as close to the other's height as he could, even though he was still a good four inches shorter.  "Like how you're trying to manipulate me.  I'm not the idiot you think I am, or maybe you're the idiot who's foolish enough to think someone would fall for that.  You just hate Tai and want to distract him by using me.  Then you can hurt him how you want, is that right."  

            The other chuckled, though it was obvious that it was to hide his true feelings of anger and to struggle to get the upper hand again.  "Is that what you think?  That's not true at all.  Your foolish, little boy, for that's not it at all.  Yeah I hate the bitch and all his little friends too but I truly do want you to join us."  

            Yamato snorted.  "You lie.  You can't deny it.  Now, I have places to be so if you don't mind…" Yamato turned towards the entrance in which the light switch was beside it.  He started walking towards the two but was forced to a stop as one of Bobby's large hands grabbed hold of Yamato's upper arm, completely encircling it.  Yamato's hardened eyes went from the hand that was roughly holding his arm to the infuriated eyes of the dangerous boy before him.  

            "You _really_ do think a lot of your self, don't you."  Bobby taunted.  "Maybe I _wouldn't_ want someone as shallow as you.  What good would it do?"

            "You seemed to manage."  Yamato retorted, jerking to free his arm but failed as the hand squeezed painfully tighter.  Yamato bit his lip as his other hand came up to try and pull the tanned hand off his arm but as it came to do so, his wrist was snatched as well and held just as roughly.  "Let.  Go."  Yamato growled though, despite his angered voice, he was swiftly becoming panicked.  

            He tried pulling away again and had succeeded in stepping back but Bobby had only taken another step closer.  "You bitch.  You think you're so good.  Lets see you now."  He then roughly threw Yamato back,  letting go of him fully, causing him to loose his balance and fall hard on his back, head only barely missing the wall.  

Yamato quickly tried to raise to his feet but it wasn't fast enough for then a kick connected with his sides.  Pain shot through his ribs and he hoped they weren't broken.  He pulled himself into a ball to defend any further damage but instead heard the door open and looked up as Bobby stared at him with anger and disgust.  

"Don't think this is over.".  

**

            A quick rush of air ended the moment Taichi Yagami hit his mattress, face down, with his arms up and ready to support his forehead.  His body was mostly on the mattress, feet dangling off on an angle, the same angle he had himself fall onto his bed at.  

His head throbbed and eyes stung.  The alcohol was wearing off, by this time, and he knew a hang over was about to set in, though the headache wasn't from the possible alcohol poisoning, it was from all the yelling his father had just directed at him.  

            The police had taken him to the station and saw that the stunt he pulled earlier was his first offence, so had taken the liberty upon themselves to return him home.  When his parents had opened the front door and had seen him standing there, only partly drunk by that time, with the officer standing next to him with a rough hand fixed to the neck of his jacket, his father had blew a fuse. 

            Yelling lasted for hours.  Lecture after lecture about the dangers of underage drinking and any drinking in particular.  Stories were thrown in his face about jail and the things that happen there and his father continued to call him stupid for the vandalism and lack of responsibility that was displayed.  

            But it wasn't his father that had frightened him into silence throughout the lectures.  It was not the jail stories nor the constant reminders of how alcohol can ruin his liver… it was his mother… His mother sat on the couch throughout his father's rampage and had said nothing, not a thing.  She didn't even look at her son but remained so still that he had almost mistaken her for a porcelain doll.  

            He had gazed at his mother for moments in time to try and catch her eyes in hopes that she would display what she was thinking, but his efforts were for nothing and had only had gotten himself in trouble for ignoring his father.  

            Thoughts tumbled through his mind of what his mother must think of him.  She, to him, never seemed the type to stay silent when Taichi had gotten in trouble.  He remembered countless times how she would put her foot down and demand better behavior from him for whatever he had done.  She wouldn't even have to raise her voice to get a reaction out of her son who always coward in her presence when he knew her to be angry.  But now she acted so different.  

            Hinges squeaked, signaling the many times the door attached had been used and how a new presence had then entered into Taichi's domain.  The white wooden frame was carefully closed with a click that seemed loud in the still room.  Small footsteps were heard crossing the hardwood floor then a small warm hand was placed on his lower shoulder.  

            "Tai?"  His sister had asked concern molded her voice.  

            "I really messed up."  Taichi stated in an alien voice.  He sounded so sad and hopeless.  Kari shook her head and, even though his face was buried in his arms, he knew the gesture she had just displayed and what it meant.  She had agreed.

            "Tai…"  She had started but had not known how to continue.  

            "Mom… Is she okay?"  He spoke so low it nearly didn't make it to his sister's ears.  Tai, though he couldn't see her, knew she then furrowed her eyebrows and the bridge of her nose in thought of what could be said but he hadn't given her a chance to answer.  "She must be _so disappointed."  _

            "Oh, Tai."  He then felt her small frame hug him the best she could in his position.  

            "She probably never expected for me to be brought home by the police. To be… caught drinking and… I had done worst, you know."  Kari then nodded against his back.  Taichi wasn't surprised that his sister had known more then she had ever let on.  She was such a smart girl, he thought as a sad smile began to play on his lips.  So good.  Someone who wouldn't ever get into a fight, who would not ever try to hurt anyone and would always have the respect and trust of those who she would meet. Oh, how he envied her.  "I made some mistakes."  She had nodded again.  

            "Tai…It's okay.  Mom just…"  Kari started but stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts.  "You know what happened to Uncle B.  Mom's brother.  His drinking had gotten the best of him.  Mom probably thinks she's watching what happened to our uncle happen to you.  She's probably scared."  

            Tai sighed and nodded against his forearms.  "Yamato doesn't like me drinking, either."  Tai felt the small weight from his sister lift from his back and felt the bed move as a pressure was placed beside him.  

            "Yamato's that guy you gave a ride home when you took Dad's car, right?"  

            "…Yeah…" 

            Kari sighed.  "Are… you two going out… because at school…"

            "Yeah…"  Kari nodded again.  

            "…I like him."

            Kari placed a comforting hand on her brother's back as a silence settled amongst the room.  The hand was removed as Taichi turned over and stared at the ceiling.  They no longer had the bunk bed they had shared when younger.  Kari needed her privacy now that she was heading into her teens, so she was given the guest room.  It was a sign that she was growing up and the changes people make in there young years.  Tai wondered if there was still chance for him to change if he could.  If he could still become the good child his parents had hoped and dreamed he would be.  

As if reading his thoughts, Kari said, "Tai don't beat your self up about it.  People can do, what is considered, bad things yet still be good people…  It's all about the shades of grey…"

**

            The winds blew heavily against the almost bare trees, twigs cracking and breaking off to be sent hurling towards a far off destination.  A threat of rain was carried on these howling winds while the sky grew darker and darker as the thoughts of a storm was brought clearer to the mind.

            Yamato shivered has his hand fell on a cold metal handle that would open the school doors.  It was reasonably cold outside and he couldn't seem to wait for the comforting barrier the school provided, of course this didn't mean he wanted to particularly to attend school.

            Bobby had been proven right when the taller boy, though he could be considered a man if maturity hadn't anything to do with it, had said that everyone would know about Yamato's relationship.  He had been asked by three people, who he was sure he never met before, if 'the rumors' were true.  He felt embarrassed, thought he knew he shouldn't, that people knew he was gay.  He was ashamed of it and had been told how wrong it was since he was young.  His father along with his mother had both told him it was a disease.  He wasn't sure if they believed it or not but it didn't really matter for what he did know was that, when the time came, his father had been pushed his beliefs aside for his son and his mother did not.

            Yamato felt instant relief as he stepped through the doors into the school as the chilling wind could no longer make contact with the skin that had lost all feeling in it no more then fifteen minutes ago.  It was cold outside but feeling was bound to come back in mere moments now that he was heated building. 

            Yamato took a deep breath but then tensed upon the realization to the fact that people had been staring at him, though these people were trying not to make it noticeable.  Immediately self-consciousness set in and he stuffed his hands into his pockets and tried to ignore the stares.  

            It took him five minutes to reach his locker and, when he did, he let the backpack fall to the floor with a thud.  He put in the combination then opened it.  He hoisted it up and hung it in his locker.  He then removed the coat that had been given to him by Taichi and placed it into his locker with utmost care.  He stared at the blue coat, a good one for winter, and smiled kindly.  He had grown quite fond of Taichi over the past month and he wasn't even sure when the brunette had weaseled through all his defenses and into his heart, but he had.  Of course that didn't change the fact that Taichi had made a few promises to him that seemed to now be broken.  

            He couldn't be sure if Taichi had fully meant for his secret to get out but he did know that a talk would be needed to be scheduled.  Yamato, sighed and scrambled through the stuff in his hung up back to get his first period books out and, when he did, he shut his locker and spun his lock.  

He was only in the midst of turning around when a heavy weight knocked into him and forced him into his locker, which wouldn't have hurt so bad if that arm that contained a large bruise on it from the previous night hadn't of taken the impact.

"FAGGOT!!!"  A deep voice sounded in his ear and probably was loud enough to be head throughout the hall.  

The weight was removed and Yamato's head spun around, flaxen hair spun with it and out of the way of his eyes as he saw a boy with green died hair walking away from him laughing.  

"OH, GROW UP, ASSHOLE!!!"  A feminine voice now shouted to his assailant as he shot the guy a glare.  Yamato knew he had heard her voice before but didn't know where.  A moment later a girl walked out of the crowd and, as Yamato's eyes strayed from the boy, he instantly recalled her name to be Mai.  

Yamato turned to look at the boy again as the mentioned person turned around with a cocky smirk and shouted.  "MAI??  WHERE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND???  I WAS HOPING TO HAVE A BIT OF FUN WITH YOU TWO LATER ON!!!"  He shouted with a laugh and no mind to the people around.  

Mai returned his comment with a gesture that clearly stated 'UP YOURS', which only cause the boy to laugh and walk away without another word.  She glared at his retreating back for another moment before bringing her attention to the watchers.  "What's your problem?"  She asked in a threatening manner and they all went back to what they were doing while trying to avoid her eyes.  

A smirk found her way onto her face and she turned to the one whom blue eyes were still on her.  "You shouldn't have done that."  Yamato stated simply as he readjusted the books he still carried even after the shove.  

"Says you."  Yamato turned and started walking to his first period class while Mai walked beside him at his speed.

"Your Mai, right?" 

"Uh huh.  And your Tai's boyfriend?"  Yamato tensed at the inclination.  "Tai's right.  You are touchy about it.  That could be really insulting if someone takes it the wrong way."  

"And which way would that be." 

"The way where people think your just embarrassed about Taichi.  Not that I know anyone who would think that.  I'm just hypnotizing."

"I don't care what anyone thinks."  

Mai snorted.  "Yeah right.  If you didn't care then you wouldn't want to keep the fact that your gay a secret."  

Yamato narrowed his eyes in irritation.  He bit his lip, trying to keep any rude comment from flying from his lips like they usually did when the subject aroused.  It was a touchy subject for him and he didn't like talking about his sexual preference with anyone.  

"You shouldn't care."  She said softly, though more to herself as if caught in a memory.  She shook her head not even a moment later a smile again formed on her face.  "That guy back there is like the only jerk in our school who's acts as you've seen.  Well, him and three others.  Not including Akeno who only acts as if he's homophobic here and there but he's not… he's just…  Akeno.  It's hard to understand the block head."  She said. 

            Not seeing anything else that was necessary to say, Yamato let silence fall between the two as they continued to walk towards their Japanese class as the hall began to empty.  It was only a few moments later that they walked passed the large oak door into their first classroom of the day and it was there that Yamato hesitated upon seeing Taichi.  

            The brunette was talking to a few of his friends who seemed to be plaguing him with questions.  Only a few of the people who he was talking to Yamato knew the names of, one of which was Akeno who was the first to see the blond walk through the door.  Yamato could tell, even from his distance that the other boy had forced himself to not give the blond a distasteful look and slipped Taichi on the shoulder with the back of his hand to get the brunette's attention.  Taichi turned his gaze from one person, which Yamato didn't know the name of who had obviously taken time out of writing something to talk to Taichi, to Akeno who had pointed to the blond.  

            Taichi's brown eyes fixated on Yamato's blue ones.  Taichi looked hesitant for a moment, Yamato noticed before Akeno said something to him that caused Taichi to break the eye contact and smack the other over the head.  

            Yamato started moving towards his desk, which was in Tai's direction, as the brunette looked to him again and walked towards him.  

            "Yamato…"Taichi began, ready for a discussion about Yamato's loose secret.  

            Yamato, on the other hand, was aware of the looks they were getting, standing at the front of the class even if most of the pupils were not sitting in sits and were –more or less- in little groups scattered in various places around the classroom.  Yamato stopped briefly in front of the brunette, emotions shielded from the spectators as usual, knowing that he didn't want this discussion so public and that class was about to start.  "Just tell me you didn't know."  Yamato stated simply, voice neutral.  

            Taichi's eyes widened innocently, preparing to say anything he could to keep the relationship.  "No."  He said.  "I didn't, I only found out…"

            "Then we'll discuss this later."  Yamato then moved past the brunette without meeting the other's gaze to take his seat.  Taichi didn't understand Yamato's behavior until his eyes wondered throughout the room and realized Yamato must have felt uncomfortable in the eyes of so many so didn't argue and retreated to his seat behind his boyfriend just in time for Ms. O'Brien to walk in and demand order.  

A/N: since I'm having a bit of trouble writing up the next part, and it took me long enough to get out this, I'm just posting it how it is.  Sorry for the wait, by the way.  Also, yamatoforever, thanks for alerting me to the author who had copied my idea  but it's no big deal.  (Not like either of us are making money off it anyways) I'll confront the author as soon as the overload message goes away.  Thanks.  

R/R and help me get through this writers block please. ^_^


End file.
